Sekirei One
by KenArnold1984
Summary: Minato enters a new life upon meeting and marrying Kazehana, known as the Warrior of the Wind. Soon, his new life is interrupted by forces that want to gain control of powerful objects known as Jinkis and gain the Codex, a powerful device, and free the greatest and purest evil known to the Sekirei. Unknown to Minato and Kazehana, their destiny will lead them to become true heroes.
1. Prologue

**SEKIREI ONE**

 **Introduction:** After many years of teases and start and stops. My first true Sekirei story, apropriately titled Sekirei One had arrived. It took time, but it is here. Enjoy the ride.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Long before the people of earth began to look towards the stars - there was an advanced race known only as Sekirei.

They lived peacefully while prospering and expanding across the galaxy to many different worlds. Being guided by love, hope, compassion and courage that would make themselves and their Ashikabi stronger. These Ashikabi could enhance the powers of the Sekirei and create an unbreakable bond.

However, as time progress the Sekirei race fell into a darkness that they never returned from; it wasn't just the lust for power that ruined the Sekirei, but anger, hate, and fear that guided our downfall.

Many ships were launched from our planet scattering to different worlds in hopes of escaping and rebuilding. Each of these ships was fitted with over one hundred Sekirei, but one massive ship was sent to earth – it contained more than a thousand Sekirei newborns and embryos – but it also held several prized and powerful weapons and valuable artifacts known as Jinki's that meant so much to our people. These eight crystals held the ability to help view our history and even give tremendous power to whoever could wield them.

Upon arrival, the ship's systems failed and it plummeted through the earth's atmosphere with chunk's scattering across the planet onto several continents. During this separation one valuable piece was lost - the Codex. A tablet that would hold the location of the Jinki's if lost, but also contained our entire history.

Sadly, many of the Jinki's went missing or were stolen and no one knows where the Codex is.

To this day, many of the Sekirei live without any hope of gaining freedom from the ones who want to take advantage of us. However, there are those who choose to protect, love and care for us and allow the freedoms that humans have.

Yet, there are those who choose to seek nothing but power and the desire to do nothing but harm…

\- Voice of Kazehana, the former Sekirei No. 3, also known the Wind Sekirei and the Warrior of the Wind


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Note: Here we go. After all these years and the wait. It's time. Loaded first chapter.**

* * *

 **Top Secret Facility in the San Francisco Bay Area**

The dark helicopter flew through the night skies, two figures sat inside it's compartment heading towards their destination.

The one man and one woman sat as they prepared themselves for the assignment given to them by their superiors. Neither worried that they would be caught, as the helicopter was one of the most advanced in the world with its cloaking technology that only a small number of military and government agencies used.

The helicopter slowly approached it's destination and landed carefully from the military installation - only a twenty-five yards away to the west and east of the helicopter were two others. Both carried heavily armed troops and also two female figures awaiting orders.

Natsuo Ichinomi chuckled as he sat in his black business suit and leaned back and pulled out a small pack of nicotine gum from his front pocket and unwrapped a stick and stuck one in his mouth. "Are you ready Matsu?"

He turned to his right and watched as a large-breasted light brown haired woman sat adjusting her glasses. She wore a form-fitting black stealth outfit and typed rapidly on her laptop inputting a variety of commands and algorithms to prepare for the operation. The laptop had a large cord attached to the back and a connector at the other end.

"Oh, of course, my dear Natsuo." Matsu giggled uncontrollably, she looked at her Ashikabi who approached her and sat next to her.

"Just give the word." She said as she ran a hand across the back of his neck.

Natsuo felt shivers at the gentle feel before he attached an earpiece and headset. "Is everyone ready?"

"Benitsubasa?"

"I'm ready to get this damn thing over with." Benitsuba barked over the the radio. Natsuo grinned as he thought about how irritated the girl was. Despite her skill set she was still inexperienced and also very cocky and arrogant in her dealings with other people or Sekirei. He often wondered how long it would take before she faced someone who would school her. He imagined the pink-haired Benitsubasa dressed in her gray tunic and red sash around her waste huffing and puffing the last hour.

But operations like these required the right timing and also extreme patience. The assault would begin soon and the killing as well. Clandestine operations that were kept well hidden from certain individuals needed to be done with great care especially when it came to wanting to eliminate the people who didn't fit into your longterm plans. Natsuo understood this, but also wasn't the least bit intimidated by his boss, whose delusions of grandeur and failed attempts to control the world economy or for that matter his plans to use the Sekirei had fallen into complete disarray.

Natsuo exhaled loudly before responding to his Sekirei. "Just be patient, one final check."

"Whatever." Benitsubasa huffed.

"Haihane?" He knew the gray-haired bandaged girl with her sharp gloved claws and her scatter-brained personality was not one to be trifled with, especially with her bloodlust. Though she was easily distracted with boring and mundane things in life. That was a blessing and a curse in more ways than one. However, she was definitely a very dangerous and powerful Sekirei and was a wonderful addition. As long as she didn't hurt herself in the process and maintained focus she could be more formidable than her leader that was currently lost.

"I'm ready, Natsuo." Haihane replied evenly, she sounded like she was doing all she could to suppress her bloodlust and want and need to kill though she was always thinking about something completely random and off the wall that didn't involve important matters. A small price to pay with someone so dangerous.

"Excellant." He replied.

He looked at his watch and nodded his head. It was time.

"Team," Natsuo said calmly and with a devilish grin. "Begin."

"Finally!" Benitsubasa said.

"Let's do this." Haihane answered.

* * *

Tatiana and Amy sat and watched the different monitors in the command center. Neither seemed particularly interested in what they were looking at, but that came with the job. Both wore black leather special ops suits, Tatiana with black leather pants, boots and a dark blue short-sleeved tunic. Amy had black pants and boots as well, but a sleeveless purple top. Both had their hair loose and free.

The Russian beauty Tatiana ran a hand through her brown hair her Sekirei crest showing briefly. She sighed as she picked up her cup of tea and took a sip. "Boring isn't it?"

Amy looked down at her arms which were both covered from her wrist to the shoulder and fidgeted with her hair as well exposing her own crest. "It's what we have to do."

"True." Tatiana replied, she looked at one monitor that was keeping tracks on MBI activity. "What do you thinks going on?"

Amy shrugged studying another monitor that showed nothing of interest. "The government must think MBI is ready to make a move."

Tatiana nodded her head before pausing and was about to respond when she felt a tinge of joy spread throughout her mind. She looked at Amy who felt it as well. Their Ashikabi had arrived.

Both turned in unison and smiled at the younger man before them dressed in a dark shirt and dark combat pants with multiple pockets. His brown hair glistened slightly because of his hair gel and he adjusted his glasses. His youthful and boyish looks hid the fact that was actually older than he was, but that didn't bother nor matter to the two Sekirei. His big heart, his sense of humor, his undying loyalty to the people he card about and his sense of doing what he felt was right was what mattered the most to them. As well as how much of a caring lover he was.

"Everything alright?" Ken asked with a smile.

Amy nodded her head. "Yeah, nothing going on."

"I don't think we can expect anything." Tatiana answered.

Ken frowned and stood between them and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, but I get the feeling that something is going to happen soon."

"Well, I don't…" Tatiana was cut off by an alarm klaxon.

'ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! BREACH ON THE WEST SIDE OF THE FACILITY! ALL ARMED PERSONAL REPORT TO THE WEST SIDE!

"We're under attack!" Yelled a tech sitting at a station. " West side of the complex has been breached!"

Amy looked at Tatiana who had run to the weapons locker and began procuring the necessary firearms for the defense.

"Let's," Ken was about to to take himself and his Sekirei to the west side when he was interrupted by another alert.

'ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! BREACH AT THE NORTH SIDE OF THE FACILITY! ANY ARMED PERSONAL REPORT TO THE NORTH SIDE! '

"Damn!" Ken exclaimed as he gritted his teeth. "That's the data center that holds all the top secret data."

The tech yelled out again. "Most of the intruders are at the west side and it looks like two Sekirei are there as well!"

"What's the play?" Amy asked as she cracked her knuckles preparing for a fight.

Tatiana had returned and strapped herself up with two holsters that held two P226s and loaded up an MPX submachine gun. She looked at ease with the weapons.

Ken looked at both of his Sekirei and made a very difficult choice, it wasn't what he wanted to do, but he had a feeling that the assault on the west side was a distraction to have most of their forces occupied and they couldn't free up enough to defend the north side.

"Taitana, you and Amy head for the west side and take care of the Sekirei." Ken ordered as he approached his two Sekirei. "I'll take a small group with me and protect the north side."

Amy and Tatiana nodded in agreement and immediately understood that this was the best option given the circumstances. Ken smiled at both of them and quickly planted soft, but gentle kisses on the both of them, the two women's wings of light burst from their shoulders and fluttered unleashing the power they needed.

"Good luck." Ken said with a smile.

"You too my love." Tatiana said warmly.

"Ditto." Amy answered.

They three split up and headed to their respective locations. The fight was on.

* * *

Benitsubasa delivered another roundhouse to three more guards and then quickly snapped the necks of two others. Laughing and smiling with glee at the chaos that was going on. She paused to admire her work and looked over and saw Haihane use one of her sharp claws to impale one guard and than decapitate another. Blood splattered everywhere as the two bodies collapsed.

Haihane's eyes went wide with sick, manically joy at he killing spree, she stared at her claws and smiled at the blood dripping off them. She could hear the cries of the people she had killed so far - fifteen in total and she still hadn't accomplished what she wanted. She hadn't fought a Sekirei in months and was dying to gut one alive.

"Having fun?" The pink-haired woman asked.

"Hehehehehe! Oh, you know it!" The gray-haired woman responded with a twisted smile.

The two Sekirei were here at the west side of the complex and had split with their assaults team to cause more destruction and chaos. They handily killed, injured or maimed several guards - at least thirty-five in total knowing that Natsu and Matsu were in the north side preparing to do what was needed to find the information they desperately needed to complete their plan. Whether Benitsubasa liked it or not - they needed her. She was the only one who could handle any Sekirei was powerful enough to oppose her. The ultimate goal depend on getting her back.

"Good," Benitsubasa nodded as she prepared to go further into the complex, "Let's…"

Several rounds sped past her head and she turned to see where it was from. She looked surprised at first, but then recognized that it was a brunette with a pair of handguns and an SMG attached to her back. She looked ready and determined to take care of the situation here at the west side.

"Don't move." Tatiana said.

Another woman appeared next to her with tattoos on both arms and a look of determination as well.

Benitsubasa smirked and chuckled . "Well, looks like we got some new playthings."

Haihane went into a more aggressive posture and moved her claws in front of her, the metal of clanging against one another. She licked her lips at the sight before her.

"You're on even ground now." Amy said confidently.

"Really?" Benitsubasa said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Really." Tatiana responded as she then charged and spun around into the air and fired off several rounds from her P226s at Benitsubasa.

The pink-haired girl spun around and ducked several times dodging multiple bullets and managed to leap throw a right hook at Tatiana but she leaned back and did a forward roll before spinning around on a heel and knee and aiming at Benitsubasa.

Benitsubasa land with a split and rest a hand on the ground. She smirked and immediately realized she was dealing with Sekirei. A wish for a much needed fight.

"Oh, let's do this." The pink-haired woman said as she charged.

The distraction of the two women fighting kept Haihane's attention which gave Amy ample time to deliver a powerful charging dropkick that sent the gray-haired woman flying against a pillar. Haihane let out a loud cry and landed on her stomach and looked up to see Amy in her own fighting stance ready to go. Haihane collected herself and got back up and growled, she then let out a primal roar and charged her opponent.

"You tattooed freak!" She shouted.

* * *

The wall on the north side was blown in for the outside as the debris settled, Natsuo and Matsu walked through, no security team or any help needed. Natsuo's gun and hand-to-hand combat training was sufficient for him. As they walked further into the North side they saw the massive database protected by a large glass wall and had one high-end computer attached to it. It was that database that housed all the information that they needed to accomplish their mission tonight and further their goals to find her and get her back.

Natsuo knew that the west side was a distraction, but that was all he needed to let Matsu do what she needed to do to extract the data. The risks were more than worth the reward, the loss of life on both sides was ultimately meaningless and a means to na end. History was full of people dying for causes that led to many different outcomes some good and some bad. This one though would lead to becoming one step closer to controlling the world and watching it burn.

Natsuo pulled out his handgun and fired off several rounds into the glass, the U.S. government didn't bother to use bulletproof glass which he found rather foolish, but that just made things easier. He kicked the glass with a foot and watched it shatter into multiple pieces.

The glass cracked under the shoes of the pair as they approached the computer and Matsu pulled out her laptop and unfolded it. She then attached the connector to the port and then began to slowly access the database.

"I'm ready." Matsu said menacingly. She looked up at the man who was her Ashikabi and waited for the power she needed.

Natsuo smiled and leaned forward and gently placed a hand on her neck and he felt her forcefully grab him by the back of his head as there lips pressed against one another. They opened their mouths and their tongues touched and began swapping silva, Matsu moaned with delight as she felt a surge of power growing within her.

They pulled away and Matsu smiled as her wings appeared on hr shoulders.

"Wisdom of my pledge, bestow the teachings of the world, to my Ashikabi!"

Natsuo watched as her eyes lit up and she quickly turned and began typing and moving her eyes in speeds that a normal human was not capable of, maybe an android, but that was decades if not centuries away. The room erupted into nothing but sounds of information signals and overflowing electrical currents from the top where numerous cables were above the database tower.

He smiled as the screens on both the database and laptop flashed rapidly and showed locations of different facilities and many designs for technology and plans. The information on MBI and it's history of seedy and dangerous operations as well as all the incriminating evidence needed to destroy his boss and the head of research as well. Natsuo smiled with delight when he saw the image of the one he was looking for and the location. He was shocked at how close she really was and never once thought that U.S, Japanese or any other government agency would be that foolish to place her under their noses like that.

He opened mouth but a bullet whizzed behind the back of his head. He pulled out his handgun and immediately pointed at the direction of the bullet.

He saw a young man who looked to be half-american and half-Japanese firing off a few more rounds, Natsuo dived low and and covered his head.

"Get away from there!" He roared.

"Now!" Natsuo recognized the voice, it was him, he didn't remember the last name, but he knew the first name. Ken. He heard about his two Sekirei and knew he went here alone. Wise move on his part, but it would be in vain.

Natsuo looked up and saw Matsu was still working on extracting the data. He needed to buy her time before she complete or Ken would stop her somehow. He saw him him take cover behind a solid wall and unload the empty and reload.

"Matsu, I'll buy you time, hurry." Natsu said as he stood and immediately started returning fire.

Ken had appeared around was about to fire, but immediately rolled to his left and lied on his left side and fired off more rounds. Natsuo kept moving fast and dropped his gun as he charged the now kneeling Ken with a hard tackle knocking him back to the floor, the impact sent Ken's gun flying to the floor where a shot rang out and hit a cable that connected the database. The cable lodged into the cable a few sparks flew, but didn't do enough to interrupt Matsu and her work. Ken knew right away that he had to find away to cut off the cables and stop Matsu from finishing her work. But first he had to get past her Ashikabi.

Natsuo immediately threw a left hook, but Ken blocked it and head-butted him and then attempted an elbow that was countered into a palm strike to the side of his head. He staggered back and Natsuo attempted a roundhouse kick, but Ken sidestepped out of the way and wrapped his arms around Natsuo's torso, lifted and then slammed him hard to the cold floor. Ken then delivered a few kidney strikes before scrambling to get up and reach for his gun.

He didn't make it halfway when Natsuo grabbed him by his left ankle and yanked him back down, both men wrestled and attempted more strikes on the other.

"Hurry, Matsu! Hurry!" Natsuo yelled out over the chaos he attempted to hold Ken down while reaching for his earpiece.

"I'm almost there!" She exclaimed.

Ken had to hurry as time was running out.

* * *

Amy ducked more vicious swipes from Haihane delivered a clothesline and that flipped her over, but the gray-haired woman managed to land on her feet and take more quick swipes at her.

She was formidable, Amy gave her that, but also reckless. Dangerously reckless, she had been clawed on her left thigh and her lower back had a nasty slash mark where blood dripped out. She was exhausted and did not want to use her Norito unless absolutely necessary. She dodged and slid under a few more swipes as from the corner of her eye saw the struggles that Tatiana had with Benitsubasa.

Tatiana had dropped her handguns and was out of ammo, her MPX was knocked from her hands during the melee with the pink-haired and she was fighting hand-to-hand, but the odds had not been in her favor and she was losing ground faster and faster. She wasn't sure how much she could last longer. Her right temple had been cut open and she was bleeding profusely. The idea of using her Norito was only a last resort, but it was growing close to that.

"AH!" Benitsubasa cried out as she delivered another spinning roadhouse that Tatiana barely blocked with her forearms, she staggered back and threw a haymaker that connected with the woman's shoulder, but didn't do enough to faze.

"Benitsubasa! Haihane!" Natuso's voice cried over the earpieces of the two Sekirei.

"Natsuo?" Haihane stopped in mid swing.

"Huh?" Benitsubasa paused.

Tatiana and Amy both stopped and looked at one another as they heard his voices well.

"Get all our forces together and regroup to the choppers! Retrieve me and Matsu at the north side database! NOW!" He cried out as he sound liked he was struggling with someone on the other.

Tatiana's mouth went agape as she realized who it was, Amy knew it right away as well.

"KEN!" They both said at the same time.

Before they could do anything else, Benitsubasa and Haihane both ran off towards the exit to the outside. Tatiana ran over and picked up her MPX and fired off round after round until she emptied the clip.

"Shit."

"Come on, let's go, our Ashikabi needs us." Amy said as she made a beeline for the north side.

Tatiana followed suit leaving her guns behind.

* * *

Ken and Natsuo struggled violently as they punched, kicked and knee striked the other repeatedly.

As the fight continued, Ken managed to slowly gain the advantage and was finally able to push Natsuo off him and lift him up and slam against the wall and deliver a few hard strikes to the face and gut before slamming back on the floor.

Natsuo groaned and struggled to get up, he knew there was a high probability he'd escape as he was able to call his Sekirei and order a retreat from the facility. Ken didn't care about that anymore - it was about stopping Matsu from gaining all the information she needed for their mission.

Ken ran over and picked up his gun and aimed high firing off several shots at the cables, his shots connected and managed to do enough damage where several started breaking apart and severed. Sparks flew and he looked and saw Matsu scream angrily as she was stopped at only 64% completion. He managed to stop her but he knew they more than likely found what they were looking for.

He saw Matsu pull away from her laptop and shook her head, she looked over and saw Ken and quickly began disconnecting her laptop from database's computer. Ken threw his gun aside and immediately ran to try and grab the laptop, he was only a few shorts feet away when he felt sharp pain in his right thigh. He fell down and saw a large piece of glass lodged into his thigh. He looked up and saw Natsuo glaring at him, but instead of going for the killing blow, he instead ran over to Matsu who had completed folding of her laptop and ran for the wall breach. Natsuo looked down at Ken and glared, the look in his eyes told him he wanted to finish him, but there would be another day and he knew it.

Natsuo instead ran over and picked up his gun and started running after Matsu. He quickly turned and looked at Ken one more time.

"You have no idea what's begun." He snarled.

Ken got up with a grimace, picked up his gun and started limping after them. He knew it would be tremendously painful to remove the glass shard that was lodged into his thigh, but being with Sekirei was beneficial when it came to recovery, but it was not something he needed to concern himself with now.

As he continued down the path making every attempt to avoid climbing over debris, he could hear the loud noise of helicopters ahead. It felt like an eternity but he finally managed to reach the outside. He looked directly ahead and saw two helicopters had already flown away into the night sky. While the third housed Matsu and two other Sekirei he wasn't quite familiar with. Natsuo and managed to jump onboard and looked back and saw Ken staring back at him.

Ken immediately began reloading his gun when he felt the presence of Tatiana and Amy, they ran up behind him and stood next to him. He looked at both and saw they were both worse for wear like he was.

Choosing to worry about their health later; Ken immediately aimed and fired as the helicopter lifted itself off the ground, Most of the bullets ricocheted off the black chopper and onto the ground. He emptied the clip and then lowered his arms in defeat. Natsuo gave a mocking salute and waved with a grin as the shutter closed and the chopper flew into the night sky and disappeared.

A few minutes passed and other guards and several medical personal showed up. Ken looked at Tatiana and Amy and sighed heavily he saw several medical people approach, but waved them off and wait until a little later.

"What now?" Amy asked concerned.

Ken looked at her before looking back at Tatiana.

"They got what they wanted, didn't they?" She asked rhetorically.

He nodded in response to both of them. "Yeah, they did."

If Natsuo, Matsu and his people got what they wanted, they were in major and deep trouble. If they were able to find her, he could not think of anyone who could stop her. If they found what they wanted he could not think of anyone who could stop them, especially her.

"Something big is about to happen." He finally said. "Something bad."

He only hoped their was someone, anyone who could do something about it.

* * *

 **Note:** It has begun. A loaded first chapter. Hope the action was plenty, though maybe a bit too fast paced. Be warned this will a common theme throughout the story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **A few days later...**

Minato Sahashi ran as fast as he possibly could after getting off the train he always took from his apartment to the cram school he had spent two years going to.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" The 19-year old called out as he ran on the sidewalk making sure not to run over someone or scare anyone too much. The breeze hitting his face kept him cool and ran through his dark, messy hair as the late morning had started to warm up.

Even though he wore his heavy brown jacket, blue jeans and his typical white sneakers and had a full backpack of cram school related materials, it didn't deter him from running as fast as he could to the campus of the cram school to see the results of the entrance exam to Tokyo University.

He had failed the first year and was not even close to the score required for entrance into the prestigious school he had dreamt of going to since he was an elementary school student. The disappointment in the voice of his mother was evident and she gave him an ultimatum that if he failed a second time that he'd have his allowance cut in half and would have to find a second part-time job.

He was already dealing with enough problems with his landlord on his back about the littlest things imaginable and all the rules and restrictions that he placed, plus working a construction job that didn't pay all that much and spending almost his entire free time studying, or struggling to scrape enough money to buy groceries or pay his bills.

But today, Minato felt that this was his moment, that he had finally accomplished his goal of entering Tokyo U. and would have momentum on his side for once. He could call his mom and little sister and tell him made it and that he was on his way to great things in life.

He smiled as he came within 100-feet of the entrance to the campus and only needed to cross the street to reach his destination, he tried not to get himself to worked up, but he actually felt like he did great on the exam last week and didn't erase and correct as many answers as before. After what seemed like an eternity, he was able to sprint to the other side of the crosswalk and into the cram school entryway and towards his destination.

"They posted the results already." Minato said under his breath, as he was now only another dozen or so feet away from the main quad and the small gazebo that was where many announcements or test results. He stopped as he watched a large crowd look at the boards for their results. Some were dejected and walked away crestfallen, others left with neutral expressions or were incredibly angry with themselves. Friends consoled one another after discovering they failed, while there were large groups who were cheering and celebrating their accomplishment.

Minato barely knew many of the people here and though he felt like he should console the ones who didn't succeed, he realized that it would have been an uncomfortable scene for all parties, so he opted to focus on himself given that he had yet to see his own results. Though it might have come across as selfish to others, he was not under any circumstance that type of person. He cared deeply for others and always went out of his way to help – he wasn't the strongest physically, but he made up for that in how big his heart was and how much being a good person to others meant.

Closing his eyes and taking several deep breathes Minato steeled himself for what to come and slowly and carefully marched up to the board to find his results.

"Here goes." He whispered as he looked up at the board for his number. "125774."

He repeated the number multiple times in his head for the last week and especially in this moment. Pressing his fingers on the board he found his number and paused. It was now or never, had he finally done it? Did he accomplish his dream?

Closing his eyes he exhaled and after opening them, he ran his fingers to the right and found his score.

"No." He said to himself, his eyes went wide-eyed. "No."

He looked down at the ground before looking back up and stared at his score.

"I failed." Minato's voice cracked as he spoke. "I failed again." He realized that he was a twice-failed ronnin, not a highlight you could put on a resume.

Pulling his fingers away he turned around and walked through the crowd and back out into the wide-open part of the quad. Rubbing his eyes with his fingers he made sure to rub the tears that threatened to appear. Realizing that he promised to call his mom after he found out the results, he hesitantly dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out his flip phone.

He stared at the small, cheap device in his hand and gently ran his thumb against the side. He knew what her reaction would be, but having to explain to her that he failed a second time and where he was going moving forward was not something he was prepared for.

Flipping open the phone he tapped some buttons and highlighted his mom's number and tentatively pressed the button that dialed automatically. As he lifted his phone to his ear, he shoved a hand into his pocket and started to walk to the entryway and out of the cram school.

"Minato?" Said the voice of his mother.

"Hi, Mom." He replied as he shut his eyes.

"Did you find out what your results were?" As usual she cut right to the chase, Minato had learned very early in his childhood that she was never much for pleasantries, small talk or any excuses. Which never made co0nversations like this easy or for that matter less stressful.

He sighed, "I did and I failed again."

For the next minute or two there was a long pause at the other end of the line; for Minato, it felt like time had stopped.

He opened his eyes upon hearing the shuffling of papers, "Mom?"

"I'm disappointed in you, son." She finally said with a stern voice. "You spent this past year studying and yet you failed again."

"I know, Mom," he said dejected, his pride and self-esteem shot even before he called her. The sternness in her voice and lack of care or concern about how he felt didn't help matters. "You know I…"

"Are you going to try a third time?" She asked with that stern voice that made him cringe inside. "Or are you going to go to a community college in the city instead?"

"I don't know yet." Minato never was good at planning fallback plans when it came serious matters or thinking five years ahead. In some ways he was 'live for the moment' kind of person.

"I need a day or two think." He answered solemnly.

"Make it tomorrow morning." She sounded irritated and almost close to exploding at his lack of plans. "I've already decided to cut your allowance in half. You know what that means right?"

He nodded his head, "Yes, I do," He knew his luck was already downhill as it was and this conversation was reinforcing all of that. "I have some work to do to find another part-time job."

"Then you better get to it." She sounded like she was shuffling more papers and sliding then back and forth. "I'll talk to you tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Mom," Minato replied running a hand through his hair. "Bye."

"Bye, son." She replied stoically as her line went dead.

Minato pulled his phone down and closed it shut and put it back in his pocket, she hadn't given any sympathy or reassurances to him. He kicked the concrete in disgust as he was reminded that she only ever showed any love or support for him when he succeeded never when he failed.

He didn't hate his mother and he loved her like any child would a parent, but he often wondered if ever did enough to make her proud. Was he missing something that he missed? Did she disapprove of what he wanted to do in his life? He didn't have any answers and wasn't sure he'd ever find them, it never helped that she rarely told him she loved him.

Minato started to leave and put his hands in his pockets, with a heavy sigh he looked over his shoulder and back at the board where the results had been posted, people walked by him and suddenly it felt colder than it was when he woke up this morning. Many people cheered, embraced and shared laughter, while others were just as devastated as he was. Some sat on the numerous benches and appeared sullen, while others faced the short walls and were clearly weeping huddled amongst friends. Fellow classmates consoled one another or walked off campus together. He felled compelled to join, but barely knew any of them, none of his friends actually moved to Tokyo like he did after high school graduation so he was essentially alone.

 _Now what do I do?_ He thought as he sighed again, lowering his head and walking away from the campus for what could be the final time as his dreams of an amazing and fun-filled life walked away from him too.

Meanwhile, standing on top of a four story office building that looked over the main quad stood a tall, voluptuous woman with huge breasts and a slim figure. Her short purple Chinese dress had an opening in the middle that revealed a part of her breasts and had a three 'x' patterns holding the front together. Her raven colored hair flowed in the wind, which was held with a purple bow at the back. She had a black and violet colored scabbard attached to her back with the the katana sheathed and the hilt pointed over her left shoulder. A simple gold floral pattern adorned the hilt.

Holding a large bottle of sake in her hand, she stared down at the young man who she had discovered was named Minato with great sympathy and watched as he walked away from the campus grounds. She could feel his loneliness and heartbreak and wished she could jump down and comfort him, but she knew it would cause a scene. Plus, she didn't want to scare him appearing out of the blue like that.

Upon seeing him running down the sidewalk just a few minutes ago, she decided to follow him as she felt a sudden connection to him. She landed on the building that was outside of the campus and carefully watched him as he found out he had failed to get into Tokyo U. and felt terrible for him, she knew that the conversation he had on his phone was not a pleasant one in the slightest and wondered who it was that talked to him that way. As she felt him get closer, she felt her heart beat faster than usual and a feeling of this tremendous heat in her chest develop.

"I think I found him." The wind Sekirei, Kazehana said, as she placed her left hand over her heart and closed her eyes letting out a relaxed sigh.

"I found you my Ashikabi."

She blushed upon saying those words.

Words she never thought she'd find herself saying.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

 **MBI Tower**

Takami Sahashi sighed loudly as she had just gone through another boring and uneventful meeting. Leaning back, dressed in a simple blue cardigan and tan colored capris, she looked up at the ceiling and made different shapes from the ceiling titles. She thought about the day so far and the man that sat across from her. She took a quick peek at him and tried her best to hide the disgust on her face.

The large conference room they were in was located on the twenty-first floor of the thirty story MBI Tower, they were surrounded by windows on the left side of the room directly behind Minaka. Tokyo looked so calm and peaceful at the moment, completely oblivious to what was starting happen to the world and what was slowly about to be unveiled. For better and for worse.

Minaka Hiroto sat elbows resting on the table and his hands clasped underneath his chin looking he didn't have care in the world. Dressed in a crisp, white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, a pair of black slacks and dress shoes, his glasses always shining under the sunlight and his messy gray hair looking somewhat charming. He seemed disinterested in the paperwork in front of him of what the meeting had been about. Who cared if the company he had founded as a teenager was slowly bleeding money? Did it even matter that several agencies around the world were bearing down on MBI? That his plans with the Sekirei was in shambles? No, he looked like a man who was at peace with the world and knew that with his resources, both public and hidden were still vast. And that, much like failed businessman before him, he would be totally fine.

Takami looked back up at the ceiling and mused really how this far south this day had gone and felt like karmic payback was on the horizon. She though back to when her son Minato had called less than an hour ago and told her that he failed the Tokyo U. entrance exam again. Her neutral tone, her disgust and anger in her voice as she ripped into him hard. While she had made the decision to cut his allowance in half if he failed again, she should have been more encouraging and done what mother's do when their child struggles.

But for Takami that was never easy to do, she truly loved her son and her daughter Yukari, but she could never tell them that she loved them as often as she should have. Between work, lack of sleep, the Sekirei, dealing with a madman in Minaka and looking for a possible exit strategy from MBI, she had lost her ability to be a good mother. She didn't have to be great, just at least show pride in her children.

"So, what's Minato's plan now that he's failed again?" Minaka asked calmly, he made sure to sound like he cared, but he did not, he never met the boy after all and probably never would. "Just for clarification."

Takami brought her eyes to look at Minaka again, the bastard was grinning like cheshire cat and it took every once of will to not leap onto the smooth, black table and kick him in the face. "He wasn't sure and he wanted a few days to think about it."

"And?"

She sighed and rubbed a temple, she had already spoken to him about this earlier in her office when he decided to eavesdrop on her conversation with Minato. Why did this man always want to know about her son and daughter? It's not like he ever bothered to meet them in the first place. Though she made the choice for Minaka years ago and knew in her heart it was the right one. He knew who Minato's father really was and it did not make it an easier for her to handle. Yet, she took tremendous pride in knowing that her son was not like the father he never knew in the slightest.

"I told him to let me know in the morning." Takami finally spoke up and slowly stood up and began gathering her papers and slipping them into the manila folder she had brought with her to the meeting. "You heard the conversation, didn't you?"

Minaka sat up as well and casually gathered his own papers and slid them into a thin binder. "Of course, but I still like hearing you take about him, he is my…."

Takami glared at the man as she brought a hand up for him to stop. "I told you years ago," she began trying to keep the base in her voice from rising, "You stay away from him and Yukari."

Minaka chuckled at the reaction, he always did enjoy getting a rise out of people and Takami was no different. "If you say so."

Takami stood and waited for Minaka to approach the conference room door and open it for her. "I know that I came across cruel and heartless, Hiroto."

They walked out and Minaka quietly shut the door behind them as they headed for the nearest elevator which would lead them to their respective offices.

"Don't think I'm not aware of how I come across." Takami continued as they stood in front of the elevator and waited for it to arrive. "I love my son and my daughter equally. I just haven't done a good job of expressing it or showing them that."

Minaka shrugged and looked at his watch. "At least neither of them turned out like you. Isn't that what you always told me?"

She winced at that statement, but couldn't help but agree. It was true her daughter Yukari did have the same temperament as her, but was more able to express how she felt, also her confidence level while bordering on arrogance, was a trait she had as well. Minato on the other hand was different, he was compassionate, caring, determined to always be good to people. She smiled inwardly that her son was never quick to anger like she or Yukari was prone to be, but she also knew how his lack of confidence and self-doubt plagued him. She always tried to encourage him and be supportive, but it never came out that way. Only gruff and filled with venom in how disappointed she was in him, she often wondered if it never was going to be her that would instill that in him as her mother, but someone else? Someone who had it in her to be Minato's source of strength and give him the courage to be who he's meant to be?

"Takami?" Minaka interrupted her from her thoughts and motioned that the elevator had arrived.

Shaking her head, she walked into the elevator and turned and watched as Minaka entered and pressed the button for the floor where their respective offices were. "Yes, you're right and I'm damn proud of it too."

He nodded, "Good. Just make sure to be more like a mother to the boy and not a military instructor."

Takami looked up at the man and saw his wolfish grin and the look of sarcasm in his eyes. She wanted to end him right here, but she thought better of it. Sooner or later, he would fall and it would be a hard one. Takami didn't know when, where or how, but it would happen sooner or later, though she definitely made sure to have a hand in it.

"Thank you, Hiroto. I'll take it under advisement." Takami finally said, she had done a good job of faking it over the years and lying, this was just another one.

 _Another added to the long list._ She thought to herself.

A moment later the elevator stopped at the twenty-eighth floor and they both exited and went their separate ways. Minaka mentioned that he'd meet her for lunch at 1pm as he headed to his office. Takami simply nodded her head and walked back to her office. As she walked in and shut the door, she sat at her desk and looked at the picture of her son Minato and Yukari from last year, Yukari with her short black hair and she wore a nice fashionable outfit. Minato dressed in a nice polo shirt with nice jeans, his hairy messy as always, both looked brother and sister looked incredibly happy.

Takami smiled and then leaned back in her leather chair and shut her eyes. The time was drawing closer, if she was finally going to do what was right - it had to be soon, she had always worked to keep the location of her, the one Sekirei, hidden from Minaka, as well as something that was just as valuable to him and her. Maybe more valuable to her given her motivations from years ago. Takami looked at the her two phones, one was her work phone and the other.

She stared at it for a second, she waited for the message. The people she was contacting about Minaka and MBI were looking to expose him for who he was, but she had received word something had happened in San Francisco. She wasn't told much, but it did not sound good. If anything it was the beginning of something major, something that would be out of her control and quite possibly out of her league.

"I do hope I know what the hell I'm doing." She said aloud as she brought her head back down and leaned forward to pick up her pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She paused though and wondered if having a smoke was really such a good idea.

"I need to quit." Takami grumbled, "I've done enough damage to myself already."

Instead she decided to turn to her workstation and begin reading various reports and emails. She realized that there was always a chance to go back, to atone for her mistakes and get a second chance. Not just with her health, but with the Sekirei, MBI and most importantly her relationship with her son.

There was always another chance. She just had to take it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

 **Minato's apartment - Four days later.**

Minato's shoulders slumped as he walked out of his landlord's office. He was read the riot act again while turning in his rent, it was for no other reason than because his portly landlord wanted to make his life a living hell and decided because the younger man was a pushover that he decided to raise his rent another five hundred. Minato ran his hands over his face and groaned loudly, the last few days had been horrible - quite possibly the worst in his young life.

He failed the entrance exam to Tokyo U., his mother had cut his allowance in half, his landlord was giving him more grief than ever before in the two years he had lived in that building and to top it off he needed to find a new job and fast. While his construction job wasn't the best source of income, it was at least job and gave him work experience even if it was manual labor. And while he always meant no disrespect to anyone who did blue collar jobs for a living, he knew it wasn't his path. That he wanted to be a professor, archeologist or even have his own startup. Yet, all those dreams are dashed four days ago with quite possibly no chance of ever coming true.

Minato deep down was heartbroken, he was all alone, no friends, no girlfriend, very little money and no hope for a future with any real meaning. He sighed as he slowly headed for the train station and decided to being the hunt for his new job, that construction company he worked for in the past year had laid him off yesterday morning because his services were no longer required. That or they found someone who could move heavy wheelbarrows of concrete faster. At this point he didn't care anymore and just wanted a job any job.

As he stood on the platform, he once again held back tears as he wondered if the fates were punishing him for some reason. What had he done? He was a good person; he genuinely cared about people; treated them as equals; always was willing to help. Did he have to be an asshole to get ahead? That wasn't in his nature nor did he want to do that. Was it is lack of self-confidence? Perhaps, he never was good at standing up for himself, he was bullied sometimes in high school and was often pushed around here in Tokyo. He often wondered if he could make a new life for himself in the U.S. or somewhere other than Japan.

Minato rubbed the bridge of his nose and watched as the train arrived to take him into the city. As it stopped and the door opened, he boarded and took a seat next to the window. He watched as the train slowly began to move again and he wondered if today, his luck might finally change.

* * *

Standing atop a building that overlooked the train station, Kazehana looked on with sadness as Minato had stood there more crestfallen than he had been the previous few days. She could see how he was on the verge of breaking down into tears, but kept a strong face and composed himself, but she knew that his heart was broken and he was alone. Just like she was.

Kazehana lifted the bottle of sake towards her mouth, but stopped and put the cork back into the opening. She had no reason to drink today or the past few days for that matter. Ever since she had seen Minato and began following him she had limited her drinking, she was no alcoholic and had actually overtime realized the deficiencies of excess drinking. Even though she managed to maintain her figure, she hated having those hazes that occurred when drinking too much and it stopped being enjoyable as well.

She carefully placed the bottle on the rooftop and watched the train slowly move further into the distance, she knew when and where it would arrive and she'd be there to watch him again. Yes, she was being a stalker, but she needed to know how he went about his life and what his routine was, plus she admired his dedication and his kindness. She saw him at one of the shopping malls helping a small child find their parents or assisted an elderly couple with their groceries. Yet, he was also bullied and was almost assaulted at the train station near his apartment. She was about to intervene right there, but the police had shown up and the thugs ran off. But she knew Minato was nervous and afraid something might happen again. She was very suspicious of those gang bangers and knew that those guys had hung around the apartment earlier that same day. Kazehana knew from experience it was not a coincidence.

She felt a sense of dread creeping up that they were going to come after him again. This time there was going to be no police to chase them off. It would be her and her alone. This time she would be ready. Today was the day that her life was about to change and his as well.

She picked up her scabbard that held her katana with her right hand and held it tight. She may have been a powerful user of wind, but she was also quite the swords-woman. Closing her eyes, she called upon the wind with an her free hand and slowly felt a small breeze lift and than push her up and forward. Kazehana opened her eyes again and started to leap from the rooftop she stood and landed on another five buildings away using the wind to slowly glide down and land softly.

She smiled as she looked up into the bright blue sky. "Yes, today our lives change. For the better."

* * *

 **Later that afternoon… Sometime after three o'clock.**

Minato had walked out of the bookstore with a heavy sigh, if he had a nickel for every sigh he let out today, he'd have been rich. That was the fifth stop on his job hunt and all had been been swings and misses. He started walking down the street with hands in his favorite blue jacket. The weather had actually warmed up compared to a few days ago so no heavy attire was needed.

As the young man walked and felt the midday sun shine down on him; he once again thought about how he was going to move forward from this funk he was currently in. For the first time in his life, he felt truly alone, no one to count on or depend, as if everyone had decided to abandon him just because he was failing. Wasn't it a normal part of life to fail? Why did his own mother expect nothing but perfection?

These questions ran through his mind as he pulled out a folded piece of paper with his list of places he was looking to work. He had a total of eight choices and he pulled out a pen and scratched off the bookstore, now he looked down and saw that there was two restaurants and a fast food place that was left. None of the three were particularly enticing nor did he relish the idea of smelling like the food at the end of each day.

"This day just won't end." Minato muttered.

Over the next three hours he walked into all three locations that he was looking for a job while also taking quick coffee break between the first and second. And as he had anticipated, none of them were particularly interested in hiring him at the moment, though the fast good place did say they would call him back. Quite frankly, he sincerely hoped they wouldn't. Working at a fast food place and knowing the that there was a chance people from his cram school might encounter them there did nothing but give him dread.

Looking at his flip phone for the time, it was already quarter after six and he decided to head back to his small studio apartment. There was nothing served staying out any later than absolutely necessary and given the recent run-in with a local gang, he wanted to head to the safety of his tiny home. Though with that crazy landlord of his, the idea of 'safe' seemed to be of no interest or concern to him. It didn't help matters that his landlord seemed to enjoy using all the rent money from his tenants to purchase a brand new sports car recently, which he also enjoyed flaunting at every opportunity.

Minato shook his head and dreaded what was next with that man, he thought that he might be the one to have sent that gang out to try and mug him a few nights ago. It was quite the coincidence that he saw them that same morning near his apartment complex and saw them later that same night. He didn't want to believe that that to be true, but given his landlords consistent antagonistic behavior towards him he could not and would rule that out.

Minato wanted patiently for the the train to arrive that would take him home. As he stood under the lights, he felt a chill run up and down his spine. He kept his head on a swivel and swore he saw a pair of shadowy figures about fifty feet away. Before he could make any sort of move, the train signaled it's approach, as it stopped, he waited for the doors to slide open and before stepping in looked back in the direction of the shadowy figures, they didn't seem to be there anymore.

Exhaling, Minato stepped onboard and took a seat close to the driver making sure he was facing the opposite side where the door was. It was two car train and he was one of about six people onboard three were sitting only a few rows to his left and two more had taken seats in the second car. He shut his eyes for a moment and put his hands in his jacket pocket. He just wanted to hit the shower, dress and fall asleep on his futon and move onto a new day. Maybe his luck would be better tomorrow.

Opening his eyes again he looked to his left and saw in the second train car two familiar men both dressed in black jackets, jeans and shirts. His heart started beating faster and that feeling of dread comeback. It didn't disappear so fast this time.

"Oh, no." He whispered to himself.

It was only two of the four, which meant that the other two might have been waiting for him at the station. He was trapped this time. No way out. Minato had to wait another fifteen minutes to arrive and it felt like it would be much longer. He thought about the different routes he could take, a back alley or darker route was not an option, but staying under the lights wasn't such a good idea either. All he knew was that he had to run and push himself harder than he had ever done before.

Fifteen minutes had passed and he improvised and decided to get off at the next station which was another five minutes away. As they passed his stop, he peaked over and during this entire time neither of the two had taken there eyes off him. He swallowed leaned back and pulled the cord to get off.

The train arrived at the stop and he stood, attempting to act as casual as possible, thanked the driver and walked out as if nothing was happening. He knew the other two men had gotten off as well, and he noted that one had pulled out a smartphone and clearly texted the other pair that they got off at a different stop. Minute started to off the platform and down the short flight of steps and turned a corner, his footsteps and those of the two men twenty feet behind him were all he heard.

He turned a corner and away from the direction of his apartment and then turned another corner, he made every attempt to stay under the light, but found it increasingly difficult to do so as he was in the more remote part of the area. He increased his footsteps and stride, but the two men behind did the same, whispering to themselves about something. Minato saw a park ahead of him with some street lamps shining bright and a few dark spots as well. Again, he improvised and decided he'd have to make a break for it.

As he was about to start running, the other two men appeared only fifteen feet form. He stopped and froze in terror, sweat streaming down his forehead and as his heart was getting ready to burst from his chest.

"There you are you little shit." Said the one on the left who had a shaved head. "Get your ass over here."

Minato felt the other two men behind him and felt one of the men reach for him. Suddenly, he turned, closed his fist and swung hitting one of them in the side of the head. The man, who had a full head of hair, staggered back with a small yelp and the other one who had a mohawk was stunned by what happened. All five paused and Minato quickly collected himself and knew his best course of action was to run.

"GET HIM!" Yelled the shaved head one.

Minato ran across the street and headed for the park and leaped over a few bushes, but quickly stopped and pushed a trash bin over and then turned and kept running. His lungs were burning and he knew he had to find a place to hide and fast, those men would catch him soon and there was nothing he could do once they did.

He then saw a small building to his right that was shrouded in darkness and quickly made a beeline for it, he was only another fifty yards or so away and if he could hide in the shadows maybe they would give up searching for him.

"Woah!" Minato cried out as his foot hit a big crack in the pathway and he fell and landed on his chest and felt all the air go out of him.

He was dazed and looked up at the building, he tried to get up but felt a pair of hands roughly turn him over and the pick him up.

"Get up you little shit." The shaved head thug said as he held Minato by the collar of his jacket. "Think you're a tough guy, huh?"

"Man, what a bitch." Said one with several piercings and head covered in tattoos.

"Thinks he's real smart to run from us." The full haired one said with a laugh.

"Lemme show him what happens when hits one of us." The mohawk man pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. While the tattoo one pulled out a switch blade and the full hair twirled a large chain in the air.

"Wh-wh-what did I do?" Minato asked in a terrified voice, "I never did anything wrong! You must have the wrong guy!"

"Shut up!" The shaved head dropped a hand while still holding Minato's collar with the other and then backhanded him hard. Minute's head snapped to the left and he felt the taste of his blood forming in his mouth.

"You know, beating up a little weakling like you better be worth the money." The shaved one said as he balled his fist and hit Minato directly in the stomach, the younger man felt all the air come out off his body and his ribs suddenly hurt.

The shaved head then violently threw Minato to the hard concrete and then kicked him in the gut and stomped on his legs and back. Minato cried out in pain and attempted to cover himself or roll away, but the shaved head was relentless, his three partners were laughing and talking trash at him and egging on their leader.

After what seemed like an eternity, the man stopped and then dusted himself off. "That felt good."

Minato was barely able to maintain consciousness and felt his body and mind shutting down from the pain.

"Please," he begged, "I didn't do anything wrong….."

"Oh, poor little bitch," The pierced one mocked, running his fist under his eyes pretending to cry. "No one is here to save you."

"Hey, is it my turn?" The mohawk asked.

The shaved one shrugged, "What the hell, go ahead."

The mohawk man cackled and then slipped his brass knuckles on, he slowly approach Minato and was ready to start delivering another beating.

Minato looked up as the pierced one had a menacing grin, he was about reach down and pick him up, but was suddenly blown away. Minato managed to lift himself slightly and saw the man wail in fright as he his legs clipped a bench and he toppled over.

The other three turned in surprise as they saw a raven-haired woman clad in a purple dress with heels holding what looked like a scabbard with a katana sheathed inside. Her left palm was open and a small current of wind disappeared as she lowered her arm and stood casually. Minato couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful she was and also how large her chest was and the slim figure. He swore her eyes made contact with him and it was like she was reassuring him with just a simple look. Yet, he was barely able to stay conscious and wasn't sure if she was really looking at him or even real.

As he looked at her he felt this connection, a warmth he had never felt before, as if some sort of aura was being emitted from her.

The three remaining men stared at the woman in front of them, not sure how to react.

"Why don't you boys pick on someone your own size?" The woman said evenly, but with a smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Tattoo head asked still shocked at the woman's sudden appearance.

The full haired one had a perverted look on his face and licked his lips. "Look at this hot woman."

The shaved head, despite the fact that one his men was blown away about twenty feet, stepped towards the woman with a wolfish grin. "And who might you be big tits?"

She smirked, "Kazehana."

"Oh, that's a nice name." The shaved one approached her and slowly pulled a large bowie knife from the back of jacket. The edge was jagged and looked to have had some extensive use overtime. He stood only two feet from her and twirled the knife around.

"What's hot looking babe like you doing out here all alone this late out?" He asked, the wolfish grin still on his face.

Kazehana smiled, "Taking care of the trash."

The shaved head looked back at his two partners and noticed the mohawk one stagger back up and slowly walk back to the group. He turned his head back and stared at Kazehana.

"You don't have any trash with you babe." Shaved head said as looked around and behind her. "Unless you're talking about that shit lying on the ground."

Kazehana smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm talking about the four of you."

All four men laughed loudly as the mohawk one managed to stand next to the other two. Shaved head almost doubled over, but managed to stay upright and shook his head in disbelief.

"I think you've got the wrong idea sweet tits." Shaved head said with a snarl.

Kazehana still smiled, fully aware that the four men had no idea how she could remain so calm and at ease in the presence of them. To her, these guys were pushovers. Nothing to see here and she was about to show them.

"No, you do." Kazehana said as her smile went away.

"What-?" Before the shaved head could finish his sentence, he felt the wooden scabbard hit him in the side and the back of a closed fist smack him in the side of the head. He fell the concrete with a thud and his bowie knife dropped to the ground.

Kazehana stared down at the fallen man and looked up at the other three. "Well, boys," she pressed a finger to her lips and made a cute face. "Come and get me."

Three men looked at one another and then charged Kazehana. The tattoo one charged first slashing widely with his switch blade but Kazehana ducked and sidestepped each swipe before opening her left hand and a small funnel of wind formed underneath the man, he squealed and spun about twenty or thirty feet in the air before Kazehana closed her fist and the funnel quickly disappeared and he slammed down onto the ground face first and was knocked out, his switch blade falling next to his left side.

The other two men looked stunned at the scene before them, but quickly charged her.

"Crazy bitch!" Full hair yelled out with a growl. He swung his chain at Kazehana who simply sidestepped again and then saw the tattoo one swing his right arm at her, the bronze of the brass knuckles shining under the light. She ducked and the tattoo man swung at air and he quickly turned as Kazehana in one motion unsheathed her katana with her left hand and dropped the scabbard to the ground behind her.

She held the katana with the tip of the blade pointed down, the silver of the blade reflecting the light and the markings along the bottom half of the blade appearing as well. She gripped the black handle gently as if it was another extension of her and extended her right hand this time and opened her palm. Before she made another move she peered over and saw Minato still conscious, with blood dripping out of the side of his mouth and watching the scene in front of him. She felt the heat inside her chest again and knew that Minato felt something as well.

 _He's the one._ She thought as she watched two men regroup and saw the shaved head get back up feeling his side.

The shaved one picked up his bowie knife. "Get that bitch!"

All three charged and Kazehana blocked a bowie knife swing with her katana while grabbing the right hand of the mohawk man who swung at her with the brass knuckles again, she then twisted the man's arm and he yelled out in pain as he flipped over and landed on his back, he scrambled to his knees but she hit him with a hard right cross and he was knocked out. The full hair swung the chain but she kicked the shaved head away via his midsection and then made a full 180 degree turn to her left and swung the katana, it sliced the chain in half and the man looked in shook as it fell to peaces. Kazehana quickly too advantage and released a powerful burst from her right hand that sent the man flying and his back slammed into a light pole and he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

The shaved head recovered quickly and attempted another slash with the bowie knife, but Kazehana swung her katana upward and cut the bowie knife in half. The man was shocked and looked at the now broken blade before he could react Kazehana grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and lifted him up seven feet into the air he was facing down at her beautiful face that looked angry. The man held Kazehana's right wrist and started to sweat and his heart beat faster than it had ever before, the katana was still in her left hand

"Why would you assault him?!" Kazehana demanded. "Who sent you?!"

"N-n-n-no one!" The shaved head said terrified. The blade in her left hand had petrified him.

"Not good enough!" She said angered at the lack of an answer. She lifted the katana up and pointed the tip to the man's crotch. "Again, why him and who sent you?!"

The shaved head swallowed and knew he was real trouble if he did not give a satisfying answer. "It was some guy from MBI! He never gave us his name! Gave us lots of cash! He wanted us to spook the little punk!"

Kazehana's eyes grew wide and her nose flared someone at MBI wanted to hurt Minato, but she was not getting any answers at this point she only had one response that mattered to her most. "You call assaulting an innocent, kindhearted, caring man spooking someone?!"

"Y-y-yes, I mean NO!" The shaved head cried out he felt the tip press further into the his crotch.

"WHY?!" Kazehana yelled. "Why MBI?!"

"I dunno!" The man cried, he was sweating like a hog at this point. "I don't know why an MBI person wanted the kid roughed up! He gulped and still held onto Kazehana's right wrist. "I don't know anything else! I SWEAR!"

Kazehana dropped the katana to her side and then brought the man down to her face and glared into his eyes.

"P-p-p-please don't kill me!" He begged.

"Never." She shook her head. "I never cross that line." Kazehana said frostly, but she knew a scare tactic would work. "But just remember, that every single breathe you and your friends take." She slammed him hard to the ground and she pressed her knee to his chest.

"Is a gift from me." She then punched him square in the face and he was out cold.

Kazehana took a few deep breathes before standing up and using a small burst of wind to lift and bring her scabbard back. Holding it in her left hand she expertly put her katana back into the violent and black scabbard, she felt relieved at holding back, and knew there was no one in the area that saw the scuffle.

She turned and ran over to Minato who had witnessed the whole thing and got down on her knees and gently lifted him up. He gripped her arms and she felt goosebumps forming over her skin.

"You're okay now." Kazehana said gently with a warm and loving smile as the heat in her chest had not gone away only increased its intensity. "I'll take care of you."

Minato could barely hold on and attempted a smile or something to that effect. He coughed loudly and and groaned at the tremendous amount of pain he was in. Kazehana was worried he might have internal injuries, but she gently touched his sides and felt no broken ribs, though he would definitely be sore for a day or so.

Minato looked into her eyes and felt something again, he didn't know what it was, but she looked so genuine and real with affection. He tried his best to stay sitting, but the beating he took was too much, he couldn't even comprehend everything that he saw, how fast she moved all he knew was that she saved him from a horrible fate.

 _Is this real?_ He thought as he slowly faded into unconsciousness. _Who?_

"Thank you…" He managed to let out somehow. "I-I-I-I'm Minato…. Sahashi….. Minato….."

She smiled at him. "My name is Kazehana."

"You look… so…. beautiful… No, gorgeous." He muttered.

Kazehana blushed and the heat had reached a fever pitch, she resisted the urge to kiss him, she had to wait, no matter how difficult that was. She wanted to know who he was as a person first, just like she wanted him to know her too. Whatever came from that would be that.

"Thank you, Minato." She said as she gently stroked his cheek.

"Your…." Minato suddenly shut his eyes and collapsed onto her, his head resting on top of her breasts. His breathing was soft as he hugged her.

Kazehana smiled, "He's the one. You're the one my Minato."

She had to take him home she didn't dare leap across buildings back to her modest dwelling while he was unconscious, she knew where he lived and would rest there for the night. She wasn't concerned about the landlord. That would take care of itself too.

All that mattered was he was safe. And neither of them would be alone anymore.

* * *

 **End Note:** Yes, this was an incredibly long chapter, possibly the longest I've ever done for any story. I packed so much into it, but I hope it delivered some satisfaction. I know there was slight out-of-character moments with Kazehana, but I needed to add a new element to her character and not just make a her the Wind Sekirei, hence the katana. I hope I held back enough from revealing too much of her fighting style. As a sidebar, the next chapter will be more fluffy and have the 'big' moment everyone is already anticipating. Plus, a very familiar scene from the anime's second season.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Note:** **The songs 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry, 'Classic' by MKTO, "Hello Friday' by Flo Rida and Jason Derulo ran through my head as I envisioned this particular part of the story. The three songs crosses my mind as I wrote this chapter and for the middle portion of the next chapter.**

* * *

The sun shined brightly through the open spots of the curtains on Minato's face. He stirred as he slowly opened his eyes, he winced a little at first as he felt a sharp pain in his side the warmth of his comforter enveloping his body realizing that he was lying in his futon in his small studio apartment. He attempted to peace together everything that happened the previous night and groaned as he slowly sat up, the comforter sliding off only the bed sheet covering his body.

Minato shut his eyes again and ran a hand through his hair and remembered the previous days events and what happened when the four gang members chased after him again into that park last night, he remembered being beating down and barely able to maintain consciousness.

"Who was that that helped me last night?" He muttered as he squeezed his eyes tighter to remember. It was definitely a woman, but all he could remember was her voice and a little bit of her face. He thought long and hard and swore he watched her beat all four men down and afterwards her kneeling down and holding him close telling him he'd be alright. Minato tried to remember name, but everything seemed so hazy.

Sighing he lowered his hand and prepared to pull the sheet off his body, but paused when he felt his arm touch the bare skin of his stomach. He opened his eyes quickly and looked down and saw he was shirtless and wore nothing else either. He looked around nervously and wondered where his clothes were and saw that the attire he wore yesterday was sitting in his small hamper. A pair of blue boxers and a white t-shirt were neatly placed next to his left with some aspirin and bottle of water he recognized from his small fridge.

"What happened?" He asked aloud, but before he could reach over and grab the undergarments he heard a low moan and some stirring in his futon. He froze and very slowly turned his head to his right and saw long black hair and a bare back, the sunlight shining down on the light flesh tone.

The woman slowly rolled over and the sheet slid off her chest revealing how large and firm her breasts were, the breasts slowly bounced and her nipples stood erect, her gorgeous face bathed in the sunlight's glow. She rested a hand on her stomach and another reaching under the pillow. She breathed evenly and looked so peaceful. Minato felt his blood flow moving in different directions across his body as he watched the topless woman sleep.

He looked over her and saw that a violet dress was lazily thrown onto the floor and her heels and a bow rest on both sides of the dress. He noticed a black scabbard with violent colored circles and a gold floral pattern hilt of a katana leaned against the wall. A small bag was also next to the scabbard that looked full. He wasn't sure what was in but assumed it was her clothes and some toiletries.

Minato quickly realized who it was, the woman from last night. Everything had comeback to him and he remembered the name of the woman: Kazehana. The bursts of wind, the dodging and sidesteps, the unsheathing of the katana and how she expertly sliced up the chain and large knife of the thugs. The anger in her voice when she confronted one of the men. The warm smile on her face when she held him close. The rapid beating of his heart and this feeling that he never felt before. As if there was a connection between them even if he had never seen her until last night.

 _We were naked in bed the entire time?_ Minato thought.

He patiently waited until he was sure that she would not move and slowly slipped fro under the sheets and carefully reached over and pulled on his boxers and shirt wincing slightly at the pain he was still in. She must of undressed him last night and couldn't find his sleepwear so she left a his undergarments waiting for him when he awoke. He smiled a little at how she made sure to pull the aspirin from his bathroom and a bottle of water.

Grateful at the nice gesture he popped open the aspirin bottle and put two pills in his mouth and screwed off the water bottle cap and took a quick swig while also swallowing the aspirin. He grimaced at the bland taste, but immediately felt it's effects as it dulled the pain still coursing through his body. He finished the water and closed it, as he made a move to get up he stopped when he heard Kazehana moaning softly and move around.

He slowly turned around and saw her sit up and her eyes flutter open revealing how gorgeous she was wide awake. She stretched with her arms going above her head and her large breasts jiggled. Minato gulped as his eyes moved from her face to her breasts, the flat stomach that flexed as she moved revealing a very toned midsection, and saw her bare ass. She was naked just like him the entire night.

He froze again and watched as she looked around the studio apartment and then looked over and saw Minato staring at her. She smiled warmly as she placed one hand in her lap and another running through her raven-hair.

"Good morning." Kazehana said cheerfully a light pinkness covering her cheeks. "Slept well?"

Minato still looked at her and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

 _So adorable._ Kazehana thought as that familiar heat returned and was just as intense as the night before.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked huskily.

Minato simply nodded his head at her, she figured seeing her in all her glory was something he had not expected. She stifled a giggle and thought better than pulling off the entire sheet and showing her body to him. He might die of a nosebleed or faint and she didn't want that.

"Um…." Minato managed to let out.

"Yes?" Kazehana lifted a knee and rested her elbow on it while placing her chin on her fist.

"Uh, good morning. I slept well and I feel better." He said quickly.

Kazehana couldn't help but giggle this time. He was so nervous, clearly he had never had a woman, let alone a naked one, in his apartment before. He probably thought the first time he would share a bed with a woman would not end up like this.

"You're…." He pursed his lips before finishing. "Kazehana, right?"

She nodded her head and teased him a little. "Yes, and you are Minato, Sahashi Minato, right?"

He nodded back, "Yeah, I think so…"

She laughed out loud this time. Minato for whatever reason that he could not put his finger on, didn't feel embarrassed or upset by this - it felt like this was a normal everyday conversation he was having with her, even if, again, he only saw her last night and was having proper introductions with her for the first time this morning. He finally managed to smile and chuckle a bit.

Kazehana stopped laughing and smiled warmly at the younger man before her. He was definitely handsome, his body, after stripping him of his clothes last night since she couldn't find his sleepwear noted how in-shape he was, though his body was still growing, at least the one area beneath his waste fully grown. She shook those thoughts out of her mind and mentally scolded herself for going to that place. It wasn't the right time yet, if and when that moment came.

"Thank you."

Kazehana looked up and tilted her head and raised an eyebrow though she decided what he was thanking her for.

"For last night." Minato elaborated. "I mean everything is a little hazy, but I know it was you who saved me."

She smiled, "Your welcome. Those four were pushovers anyway."

Minato had so many questions to ask her, like how did she do that wind stuff? Where did she get all that training with that katana? How did she know to be there to save him? And how did she know where he lived? Though that last question was easier to answer, his ID had his address, so its quite plausible she found his apartment via that route. Still, why did she stay the night with him?

"Kazehana?" He finally asked she stared at him with a smile. "Who are….?"

There conversation was interrupted by a very loud banging of his front door that signaled who it was coming to see him this morning. Both of them looked towards the front door, Kazehana with a bemused expression and Minato lowering his head and groaning.

"Sahashi!" Yelled his landlord, the man who was twice Minato's age had this annoying habit of randomly checking up on him and doing 'surprise' inspections of his studio apartment. He never understood why, since he only had a small coffee table, futon, and the kitchenette was essentially part of the apartment, a small bathroom, his 32-inch flatscreen, cable box, and small amount of clothes and personal stuff.

"Are you awake, boy?!" The man yelled banging on his door again. "You better not be doing any funny stuff in there or you're violating your lease!"

"I assume that's your landlord, Minato-kun?" Kazehana asked with a smirk.

Minato looked back at her and nodded his head. "Yes, he always picks random times to check up on me. Hassles me every chance he gets."

"Good morning landlord-dono!" Minato shouted over the loud banging. "Be right there!"

She nodded her head as the pounding of door the continued.

"It's 8:30 in the morning Sahashi!" The man yelled through the door. "Open up!"

Minute shouted, "Just give me a moment!"

Minato slowly sat up and sighed, but stopped and looked down at Kazehana who looked at him still smiling. He realized she wouldn't have time to slip on her dress and given that his landlord didn't want any visitor or woman living with him or he would violate his lease, so he quickly ran to his closet and opened it pulling out a crisp white dress shirt that he never had a chance to wear.

He walked over quickly and before he could remove the hanger saw Kazehana stand up naked before him, he paused and swallowed as his body went wild, he stared up and down her body and noted she was clean shaven down there as well.

Kazehana placed her hands on her bare hips and smiled. "Don't want me naked anymore, Minato-kun?"

"Uh…" He stammered as she giggled again took the shirt and removed the hanger.

"Don't worry." She unbuttoned the shirt and slipped into it, but opted not to button up and sat down on the futon seiza style.

"I've got your back." She winked at him folding her hands and resting them in her lap.

Minato's brow rose and despite all her teasing felt like everything would be fine and maybe he'd get out of this mess before anything crazier happened. He sighed and figured he'd unlock the door and only pop his head out. He would do everything he could to keep him from coming inside to do his 'inspection'.

Minato unlocked the door and slowly cracked it open and peered out the door. "Good morning, what can I do for you?"

The landlord was portly with thinning hair and a few inches shorter than Minato, but also wore expensive looking designer clothes and a rolex that seemed to be another addition to his ever growing batch of expensive possessions. Minato always grimaced when he saw the expensive imported Jaguar sitting in the parking lot for everyone to see in the neighborhood. The man always seemed to enjoy making people lives harder than necessary and Minato especially.

"Don't play dumb, boy!" The landlord said gruffly. "I heard a commotion in there. And a woman's voice."

Minato gave a quizzical look and quickly improvised. "No, no, there's no woman in here. It was me playing my TV louder than usual."

The landlord attempted to peer inside and took another step closer to open the door. But Minato made sure to press his body weight against it. He felt Kazehana padding over to the front and had no idea what was about to happen.

"Are you lying to me boy?" The landlord questioned he looked irritated and knew something was up.

Minato shook his head and reassured the man hoping voice didn't crack. "Everything is alright. No need to come in today."

Kazehana watched the exchange and smiled. She read up on the landlord, apparently he was a rich man who decided to own his own property and in many ways extort his tenants on the rent and screw people over on the bills and maintenance. Clearly this man needed to be taught a lesson.

"I don't believe you, Sahashi. I'm coming in now." The landlord slowly pushed his way into the apartment, but Minato kept his weight pressed against the door still.

"Um, it's okay you don't…." Minato replied.

Suddenly, Minato was pulled away and the landlord stood in the doorway and his mouth went agape. He saw Minato standing across from him with Kazehana wrapping an arm around his and smiled sweetly.

Minato looked at the landlord and then looked at Kazehana in shock, she had pulled him away and let the older man in unencumbered. He didn't understand why, he he also didn't feel angry at this the slightest only feeling depressed that this bad week that had suddenly turned interesting and slightly pleasant this morning was about to get worse again.

"Hello," Kazehana grind resting her head on Minato's shoulder. "You must be the landlord he tells me about."

The landlord stared at both of them, Kazehana wearing the dress shirt unbuttoned and Minato standing in his undershirt and boxers his nostrils flaring. "Sahashi, you lying little turd!"

Minato yanked his arm quickly away Kazehana and waved his hands in front of him nervously. "I can explain!"

"You have one week to leave!" The landlord yelled as he reached for the handle. He then turned slightly and glared at the pair. "You aren't getting your refund on your deposit either!"

The door slammed shut as Minato tried to stop the man and pressed his forehead against the door and groaned loudly. He then turned around and leaned against it and slid down slowly.

"Now what do I do?" He whimpered staring at Kazehana as she approached with a look of mild regret but also some relief as well. "I barely have any money left and no job and can't find a new place in less than a week!"

Kazehana rested on her knees and held Minato's hand with hers and squeezed gently. "It'll be alright Minato-kun," she assured him with a warm look.

Minato looked at the older woman and felt the connection again, as if everything was going to be fine and he had nothing to worry about anymore. The warm expression and the kindness in her eyes as well as her gentle and reassuring touch calmed him a bit.

"But what do I do?" Minato wondered still distraught. "I mean I can't ask my Mom, nor do I have anyplace to crash for a while."

Kazehana titled her head thoughtfully. "Well, that landlord of yours gave you one week right?"

He nodded. "Yes, but…."

Kazehana pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "I know we just met, but I have a place of my own that's in the city. Let's spend sometime together this week and get to know one another."

Minato felt her finger leave his lips and she helped him stand up and away from the door. He listened to her intently and ended up holding both her hands. He knew where she was going, but he still quite believe it.

"And if everything goes well," She explained smiling warmly again. "You can move in with me."

Minato looked at her, the more rational part of his brain said this was not the best idea in the world, but the emotional and hopeful parts said this was an opportunity he was dumb to pass over. He didn't know what to say and instead said something he didn't even expect to come out of his mouth.

"You'll go out with me and be my girlfriend?" He asked and quickly realized how idiotic he sounded right then and there. He just met Kazehana last night, actually this morning, since he was barely conscious the night before. How could he even think she'd be his girlfriend after only a dozen hours of being around and only speaking to her for a half hour. He dreaded what her response would be.

She laughed softly and kept smiling a look of admiration appeared in her eyes. "We just met and you're already wanting to be my boyfriend?"

Kazehana reached up and gently ran her right hand over his left cheek. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, silly boy." Kazehana said as she pulled her hand away and gently pecked him on the same cheek where her hand was, her bare breasts and soft skin rubbing against his shirt as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him wrap his arms around her slim waist.

Minato's cheek turned a deep red and his heart beat rapidly, he felt so many different sensations his body did not know how to react and his mind was scrambled like eggs. He stared into the eyes of Kazehana and saw her cheeks turn pink and a different look to her as if she was contemplating something, but didn't want to act on it.

The long pause lasted between them and felt so right. They both wanted this to last forever, but they had to get this day started. Minato and Kazehana both grinned sheepishly as he heard both their stomachs grumble.

"Guess it's time to eat, huh?" Minato suggested.

Kazehana giggled again, he was definitely getting used to that. "Of course. My treat!"

* * *

An two and a half hours later, Minato and Kazehana walked down the streets of Tokyo with her arm wrapped around his again as they had finished very delicious breakfast. He thought about what they were wearing and what transpired before they left his aprtment.

He was dressed in a navy blue buttoned up sleeve collared shirt and a pair of his nicer jeans and shoes that he never found a real reason to wear, but Kazehana had suggested he wear them as he would look very handsome in them. While he waited for her to come out of his bathroom, he looked at a reflection of himself and realized he actually looked pretty good in his selected attire. Minato still felt like he was plain and ordinary guy though and still wondered what led Kazehana to want to spend of her free time with him. When she came out of his bathroom a few minutes after he dressed, despite having already been naked together he still felt the polite thing to do was let her have privacy as she dressed. Kazehana appreciated that and found him sweet and a gentlemen for that.

She walked out carrying her small clothing bag, her violet dress, bow and heels were stuffed inside and she now wore dark colored ankle jeans and a blue and pink plaid collared shirt but it was unopened revealing she wore a white rank top underneath that left little to the imagination when it came to her chest or flat stomach. Her raven-hair was worn down and she had slipped on a pair of walking shoes. Minato remembered admiring her beauty and couldn't believe that this was real. Yet, here he was walking out of his apartment that he would be leaving in a week and all the troubles he went through from failing the entrance exam, to getting laid off and beat up were simply a bad dream come to life and now he was waking up to having the most gorgeous looking woman ever being with him.

What he didn't was how Kazehana while he washed up in the bathroom and dressed had shrunk her katana and scabbard into a small charm bracelet that hung off her right wrist. She told him that the katana was actually a prop and that she had placed it in her bag. She couldn't tell who and what she really was. At least not yet.

During breakfast she listened as he explained his life and what he wanted to do, to how failing the entrance exams was devastating to him and how he never was able to find time for friends, a life or even have a girlfriend. Kazehana explained to him that life wasn't always meant to be fair and it's how you overcame adversity that made it worthwhile. Minato made every attempt to steer the conversation about her, but she found subtle and not-so-subtle ways of avoiding the most proving ones. From shifting positions to show her cleavage, to making cute, pouty faces and some playful teasing to cause him to lose focus. She did answers some questions though about her favorite things from music, movies, TV shows, places she's been or wanted to go and food.

Yet, Minato still didn't feel like he got anything substantial from her. As if she was holding back from revealing who she was, he knew that she knew that he saw what she did the night before and it was clearly real. He still didn't get the answer as to whether she was some sort of superhuman, but he felt like she would reveal the true nature of who she was later when the time was appropriate.

And so it was that they found themselves walking arm-in-arm around Tokyo's downtown and feeling cars drive past them and the early afternoon sun shining on them. Minato had offered to carry her clothing bag with his right arm while she wrapped carried her small hand bag with her free hand. Kazehana pressed his arm between her breasts and playfully joked with him.

He laughed alongside her and felt genuinely happy that she laughed at his silly puns and weird jokes. The sincerity in her voice and words made him more confident in talking with her and he didn't even notice the looks people give them as they walked the sidewalk. Once again, it felt like they were always meant to be together the way they played off one another and the conversations they had and the occasional silence that went between them.

As they crossed the street and headed for the nearest train station, Minato and Kazehana stood and waited patiently with over a dozen other people as they headed for Western Tokyo a place he rarely had the chance to go to, but was also where she lived. Minato knew there were people looking at the two of them and he couldn't help but be a bit self-conscious, the clear age discrepancy was visible for everyone to see.

Minato swallowed, "Kazehana, can I ask you something?"

She grinned at him. "Of course, Mina-kun."

He coughed, "I told you I'm 19-years old, right?"

She nodded, "Yes, you did."

Minato knew it wasn't always polite or correct to ask a woman her age, but he felt that their rapport these last few hours was strong enough that he could ask.

"How old are you?" He questioned; though he heard the hesitation in his voice.

"I'm 31." She said as if it wasn't a big deal. "It's only a number, right? I look three or four years younger anyway."

Minato paused at her response. She was older than him which explained why she seemed so understanding and aware of the world around her.

"Does that upset you?" She asked with a cute pout.

Minato blushed as she looked so adorable again. He shook his head no and she rested her head on his shoulder in response.

"Minato, you're so young, but you always behave like someone who is far more experienced with the world." Kazehana remarked. "Yet you need to show confidence in yourself."

He thought about her words for a few moments until the train arrived. It gave him something to think for the rest of the day.

* * *

The day went along smoothly and they eventually spent the rest of the afternoon into the evening in Western Tokyo and Shibuya where Kazehana insisted on purchasing him some new clothes for him. Minato attempted in vain to let him buy for himself, but she told him as his girlfriend and as a treat, she was relentless. He did relent and let her buy him three new shirts, two pairs of shorts and a pair of designer shoes. She didn't just purchase for him, but for herself as well, he couldn't help but notice the small bag of lingerie and a nice form-fitting black dress was in one bag.

They sat at one of the many platforms that looked across the city and watched the sun slowly set. Seated next to one another again, they shared a large bowl of ice cream with chocolate, whipped cream and cherries and small chocolate chips on top. The day had gone tremendously well and it was the first time since perhaps his high school graduation that he actually felt like his life and future were heading towards the right direction. All because he was with Kazehana.

He felt different around her still, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something there. As if she completed him in a way that he didn't know was missing.

"Tasty isn't it?" Minato asked.

Kazehana nodded her and took another spoonful. She took her time on purpose to see what his reaction would be and he blushed a little at the sight before him. The heat stayed in her chest the entire time she was with him and she realized that Minato completed something that had been missing her entire life. It was clear what was about to happen. Sooner or later.

"Do you like it?" Kazehana asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes."

They spent the rest of the time having more small talk about random subjects the rest of the time.

* * *

It was a little past 8 o'clock when they had arrived at the fifteen story building where Kazehana's apartment was. Minato had decided to walk her back home even if he knew it would take him an hour or so to return to his. As they approached the main entryway, he stopped in his tracks and she immediately turned to face him. A quizzical look appeared.

"What's wrong?" Kazehana asked him noticing his hesitation and nervousness creeping back up again.

"It's just… just… well…" He rubbed the back of his head and had a hard time forming the words. "I need to head home, but it's a long way back and…."

Kazehana took a step forward and gently took his free hand. He still held his bag and hers while she still carried her clothing bag which held her handbag. She smiled brightly at him.

"Listen, I know things are moving fast with us, but," She looked deep into his eyes as she told him the next part. "I'm not asking you to make love with me, yet, but I don't want you heading home this late."

He nodded his head as she continued. "I like you a lot Minato-kun. I want this to continue. I know you do as well."

Minato looked into her dark eyes and saw that sincerity in them that appeared all day and had never seen in anyone else in his life. He had already shared a bed with her and he didn't even know her yet. He slapped himself mentally at his bumbling self and understood that today was a new beginning even if she was still a mystery, he liked this woman too, maybe it was more than liking.

"I do Kazehana." Minato finally spoke up. "I like you to and I hope we can have something."

She blushed at this and felt the heat spreading throughout her body. The urge to kiss him on the lips was stronger than ever, but she couldn't do it. She wanted to make love to him and share her body with him. But not yet. No matter how challenging it was to hold back.

"Let's go and get some rest then. We've got a few more days to go before we move you out of that rundown place of yours." She smiled and gripped his hand and led him into her apartment building.

He smiled back at her. For the first time he actually had time to live and do things that made him feel good. And he had to thank Kazehana for that.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

 **On the other side of the world. Daylight in San Francisco.**

Ken adjusted his glasses and looked at the projection on the screen in front of him. He was watching the video feed from the events several nights ago in a large conference room. Watching how efficient the killing machine known as Haihane was and also the skill that Benitsubasa showed. He studied the images of Tatiana and Amy struggling in their fight with the pair of Sekirei. And his struggles to stop the one Sekirei called Matsu from stealing almost two-thirds of the files.

He read up on who and what Natsuo's three Sekirei were about and discovered that Matsu was quite older and had been around for quite sometime. The other two were significantly younger and seemed to lack - based on Tatiana's and Amy's recount of the battle - experience and seemed hot-tempered and overconfident in their abilities. Still, given the injuries they had suffered, the viciousness was there. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they faced a more powerful duo or someone who could defeat both easily.

 _We were all lucky that night._ He mused as he was tremendously grateful that all three managed to survive the ordeal. _Nothing to serious for them, but me though…_

He gently rubbed his right thigh and felt the padding that surrounded it. The penetration was deep from that large glass shard Natsuo had jammed into his leg. The wound was still tender and despite the unique bond that Ashikabi's and Sekirei's had; the time it took to fully recover from serious injury like the one he had sustained takes quite a bit of time. It was hard to move around at times the last four days and despite the best efforts of his agency and his Sekirei he refused to rest or take anytime off. Work needed to be done, especially with M.B.I. and making every effort possible to keep the public unaware of the Sekirei.

Sighing, he pressed a button and shut the feed off and the lights turned back on. Ken stared at two other agents, both his superiors that were seated on both sides of him and they looked very concerned at what they had seen.

The one to his right turned and looked at the younger man seated in the middle his ID card had his last name as Conrad. "This isn't good." He wore a nice dress shirt and was in his late thirties with some grays appearing in his dark hair. "We're having a harder time covering up these incidents."

Ken nodded, " I know, sir."

The other agent who had glumly looked at the reports put them down and pulled off his glasses his ID card said Brooks on it. He was a dark skinned man in his early thirties, with short cropped hair and wearing a blue sweater. "We may have to hold off on our efforts to shutdown M.B.I. given they have our plans to disrupt their operations and ultimately shut them down."

Ken took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I understand, sir."

"I know you don't like this." Brooks informed him also putting his glasses on, he look dejected that they had to go this direction and hold off on anymore actions against M.B.I. "The possibility that Minaka is prepping for our inevitable move to shut down his company is too high."

"But the Sekirei Plan is…." Ken replied slipping his glasses back on.

"Whether it is done or not is something we just don't know yet." Conrad interrupted. "We have to wait this out. See what his next move is, if there is any."

Sighing, he could only say the something he had repeated over and over for the last five minutes as if it was a run-on sentence that never stopped. "I understand, sir, if waiting is the best course of action I'll follow your orders."

Brooks nodded sympathetically as he gathered his papers and gave a reassuring squeeze on Ken's shoulder. "Don't worry, son, we'll still watch him closely."

"Go home and spend time with your Sekirei." Conrad smiling warmly as he stood up. "Take your mind off this for a little bit."

As Brooks stood at the doorway, Conrad leaned into Ken's face and gave him a friendly look, but a stern voice. "That is an order, Lieutenant."

Ken's lips curved into a smile. "Yes, sir."

As both men walked out and shut the door, Ken pulled away from the table and stood up gingerly. Getting up was still a pain, but it was a small price to pay. He pulled his phone out and texted both his Sekirei that it was time to go home.

After a few moments of checking out of the offices and saying his goodbyes, he walked outside and saw Tatiana and Amy waiting outside with the sport cars humming. Both ladies were dressed in matching outfits of tank tops and jeans. Though Tatiana wore her black Nike one and Amy had a more generic looking red one they both looked beautiful as always. While it was against the rules when out came to attire, Sekirei were given more leeway depending on their accomplishments with the agency.

"So, what do we do with our time off?" Amy asked clearly pleased with the order to relax.

Ken shrugged. "Not sure."

Tatiana's face gave a more seductive look. "I know what we can do." She immediately took his arm in hers and stared at Amy who looked bemused by the scene, but couldn't help but chuckle at what her counterpart was visibly suggesting.

"I guess that wouldn't be such a bad idea." Looking at both ladies, but also remembering how important it was to them they were able to share him equally. Something he always appreciated about his Sekirei.

"Let's go home." He said as they slipped into the car and drove off.

* * *

 **Tokyo. The next day.**

Minato had just finished packing up his final box.

Standing up he looked at the empty space of his studio apartment and thought about all the long and lonely nights studying, watching TV, playing games or indulging in his hobbies for breaks, eating, washing up and repeating the cycle over and over again for the past two years. And of course, his annoying landlord who enjoyed making his life a living hell at every opportunity. It seemed like everyday was a repeat of something with no end in sight and little momentum.

Then the complete whirlwind of two nights ago occurred, while he was no longer sore from what happened with that gang of four the previous night. Everything changed when Kazehana arrived and saved him and met her the next morning, lying in his bed no less. They spent all of yesterday together and he felt this instant connection. Despite only knowing her for less than twenty-four hours, he ended up staying at her place for the night and ended up sharing a bed with her again, fully clothed this time or at least she made sure to wear a shirt this time - the same one she wore when he attempted in vain to cover her up that morning.

After having breakfast at another nice restaurant, he found himself back at his apartment and was slowly packing his stuff with Kazehana helping out. The landlord didn't bother to show and harass him again, but it still agitated him a little that he wouldn't get his refund on the deposit he made two years ago. But Kazehana had told him she'd make sure he would do so. How though, he wasn't quite sure.

Minato looked at Kazeahana, she had just finished chatting with a moving company who would bring all the boxes back to her place. Even though he had only ten boxes in total, it was a lot for two people to handle. Yet, Kazehana had told him this morning she wanted to enjoy a second day together without much worry. Despite barely knowing her and now moving into her place, at least on a temporary basis like she offered. He knew that she wanted him stay were her permanently and the offer was definitely inciting, yet the mystery of who she was still crossed his mind. Despite that he found himself liking her more and more as a part of him hoped she felt the same way, but he still had his doubts.

Kazehana turned around dressed in a thin-strapped magenta tank top and booty shorts with flip flops. The same charm bracelet with the katana sword sheathed in a scabbard was attached to her right wrist like yesterday.

"They'll be here in a hour and they'll drop the boxes off at my place later this afternoon." Kazehana said with a wink putting her phone back in her bag, not mentioning that she had placed her makeup kit in the bathroom.

 _I'll teach that landlord a lesson he'll never forget._ She thought.

"Great." Minato said as he straightened his shirt and dusted off his jeans. "Guess there's nothing left to do but say goodbye to this place."

Nodding her head she walked over and took Minato by the arm. They walked out of the apartment and kept the door open for the movers to pick up the boxes later. As they walked down the steps the landlord appeared directly in front of them and glared.

"Oh, no…." Minato moaned, his morning going from great to depressing in an instant.

"Well, you worthless loser." The landlord snarled. "Good riddance!"

Kazehana snickered and knew it was time to teach this man the lesson she had been waiting to do, she turned to Minato and let go of him and started digging through her bag for her makeup kit and quickly developed a sad look. "Oh, Minato-kun, I left my makeup kit somewhere in your apartment! Please go up and look for it!"

Minato startled by this nodded his head rapidly and started to go up the stairs. "Don't worry Kazehana I'll find it for you!"

Once he was back inside his apartment Kazehana turned and glared at the older man in front of her. He had an arrogant face now and seemed to relish making Minato miserable again. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she subtlety slipped her bracelet off her right wrist and into her palm.

"You will give him back his deposit." Kazehana quietly said. "Or else."

The landlord cackled and put his hands on his hips. "Why should I? What could you possibly do? Flash your breasts at me?"

Kazehana lips curved into a smirk and she closed her right hand and the scabbard appeared instantly. Kazehana used her thumb to slowly push the katana out flashing the metal of the blade. The landlord's face turned into shock and his hands dropped from his hips.

"Wha-wha-what?!" He stuttered as sweat dripped all over his face. "How?"

Kazehana titled the scabbard and with her left hand pulled the katana out and pointed the tip of the blade under the man's chin. "Do you want to know what I'll do?"

The landlord lifted his hands up and felt the tip only a few centimeters under his double chin. His entire outfit was becoming drenched in sweat and his heart was pounding out of his chest. "Um…."

"So, about his deposit?" Kazehana asked again with a little base in her voice.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah," The landlord managed to let out as he slowly backed away and headed toward his office. "I'll go grab the deposit!"

"In full." Kazehana ordered as she slowly slid her sword back into the scabbard.

"In full, of course!" The portly man nervously replied as he disappeared around the corner.

Kazehana nodded her head satisfied and pressed a larger flower petal that rested on the hilt and it shrunk back to the charm bracelet and she slipped it back onto her wrist. Kazehana knew Minato would be still preoccupied looking for her makeup kit, it was in the bathroom, but she put it in one of the drawers so she had a little more time to take care of one more detail.

"I hate to do this, but…." Kazehana whispered to herself with a deep sigh and a frown as she walked towards the back of building to where a particular car was parked.

Back in the apartment Minato looked through every nook and cranny of the studio apartment. He didn't want to give and went into the bathroom and started digging through the drawers when he quickly found the small black and white makeup kit. Relived, he picked it up and shut all the drawers he had opened.

He began to walk out when suddenly large gust of wind appeared outside and the entire building shook violently as a loud crash could be heard. Minato slipped and fell onto his knees and looked around in a panic, but as quickly as the wind appeared and the building shook it had went away.

Minato looked around, "What was that?"

His eyes went wide and he immediately realized that Kazehana was still outside. He ran out and saw her still at the bottom of the steps standing as if nothing had happened. He had a confused look on his face as he approached her.

"Kazehana!" He yelled to her. "Are you okay?"

Giving him a quizzical look she simply smiled. "I'm fine, what's wrong?"

"Didn't you feel the shaking and that big gust of wind?" Minato asked still in a slight panic as reached the bottom and looked around seeing no property damage or knocked down trees.

"Oh, that?" Kazehana still acted like nothing happened. "It must have been some low flying plane."

Minato looked up into the sky and saw nothing while he did so, she grabbed her makeup kit and put it back in her bag.

"Thank you for finding my kit." Kazehana said sweetly he looked at her and while still confused by what had happened smiled back at her.

"Of course, I'm glad it was in the bathroom since you had used it earlier." Minato explained.

A few seconds later, the landlord appeared shaken and confused, but also held an envelope. Minato stared at the man that now seemed completely out-of-character and was sweating profusely. He watched as the man stared at both of them and quickly approached and held out the envelope to Minato.

"H-h-h-here's your deposit, kid." The landlord said still spooked. Minato looked at the landlord and than back at Kazehana before carefully taking the envelope.

"Thank you…." Minato let out.

The landlord nodded his head. "Your welcome! Now go, please!"

Minato wanted to ask him if he felt the same shake and saw the wind gust, but Kazehana pulled him away.

"Let's go Minato-kun." She said as she yanked him by the arm and gave the landlord a quick look. "We have a nice, long day ahead of us."

Minato attempted to argue but Kazehana kept yanking his arm and dragging him away from the steps and towards where the train station would be. The landlord watched as the pair were no longer in sight and he exhaled, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"What the hell was that?" He said aloud wondering where that sword of hers appeared and why did she come across so intimidating? Deciding it was best to leave it alone, since Minato was now gone and he could work on finding a new tenant to push around. He walked towards the back of the building and where his brand new sports car was.

He decided to have a nice drive in the city today. Whistling and pulling his keys out he decided that whatever weird stuff he saw and went though, from sword appearing, to the shaking of the building to the gust of wind was probably just some figment of his imagination. Turning the corner he dropped his keys and his mouth went agape and his eyes burst out of his head.

"WHAT?!"

His sports car was completely smashed, a large dumpster was on top of the car, broken glass spread all over the ground, and the doors were broken off and rested on the ground and to top it off the tires were flattened with what looked like sharp a knife.

The landlord dropped to his knees and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Birds flew in the air and Minato looked back over his shoulder. Realizing that something had happened back at his old apartment.

"Hey, did something…" He began but was cut off.

"O,. it's probably nothing." Kazehana said nonchalantly with a small shrug watching as the train arrived. "Maybe the landlord saw something…. Unpleasant."

"Oh," Minato replied, despite all his troubles in dealing with the man, he still felt some concern for him. "Hope he'll be alright."

 _No matter how he gets treated by people, he always cares._ Kazehana thought as they boarded the train.

"Oh, I'm sure everything will be fine." Kazehana commented holding back her smirk.

* * *

 **M.B.I. Tower - Thirteenth Floor**

 **Four Days Later.**

Natuso Ichinomi sat in his office dressed in his regular attire of a purple suit with a white dress underneath, the blinds were shut and sitting in the dark with only his three computer monitors providing any illumination to the darkened room. He rested an elbow on his armrest and ran his hand over his mouth. He had been studying the images before him and was displeased at what he had seen.

Benitsubasa sat at one end of the desk with her arms crossed and looked quite irritated, which was her typical demeanor whenever she was impatient with receiving orders. Haihane sat cross-legged on a chair across from Natsuo her claws removed and placed on the floor. The gray-haired girl had less wrappings on her body then usual and was busy playing a handheld game completely oblivious to what was going.

"You should've sent us to take care of that guy rather those four idiots." Benitsubasa grumbled.

"….." Benitsubasa lips pursed as she struggled getting past the current level she was in.

The pink-haired girl shot a glare at her counterpart and shook her head in disgust at how air-headed and idiotic she was. Sticking her tongue out at the girl knowing full well she wouldn't even notice, she turned back to Natsuo who was still studying his monitors.

Peering over she saw he had frozen the image of the guy she had been talking about - the son of Takami Sahashi - Minato. Apparently, he had been seen with a Sekirei that was once a major part of M.B.I's security force, but extenuating circumstances many years ago resulted in her turning against the very company that nurtured her and she rebelled ultimately stopping the Sekirei Plan. She noticed the other two monitors held information on the location of the Codex and their former leader who had went missing three years ago.

"Natsuo, what are you gonna do with this guy?" She asked even more agitated than before. "You've been watching him for weeks now. Even more so since that Ms. Melons saved him six nights ago!"

He let out a low laugh and looked at both his Sekirei. "You two will find him and capture him now."

Benitsubasa gave a disgusted look. "Why?! What could you possibly want with him?!"

She stood and up and pointed at Minato standing beside Kazehana at train station. "He's such a plain, ordinary looking guy, plus he doesn't look like a threat to me!"

Natsuo leaned back in his chair and pressed his fingers together. "Leverage. His mother is planning to expose M.B.I. at some point and ruin our plans. We need her on our side if we are to complete our goal of finding her, the Codex and the Jinkis."

Haihane still played her game while Benitsubasa listened intently, still not quite sure what direction this was heading towards. She shrugged a shoulder, "Makes sense, but why?"

Natsuo smiled and elabroated. "There's something about him, something more than meets the eye. I'm not quite sure what it is, and I don't think even he fully grasps what he's capable of. And if he is able to wing Kazehana, than there's a very good chance everything falls apart."

Benitsubasa thought for a moment, if Kazehana was as powerful as Natsuo one told her, even if she was unwinged, than what would happen if she became winged to an Ashikabi? Kazehana was the only Sekirei left on the planet now of defeating the their former leader. If that were to happen it would all come crashing down like Natsuo just told her.

"Well," Benitsubasa said standing up and straightening her outfit. "Guess we better go find him."

Natsuo nodded his head. "Good luck."

The pink-haired girl nodded and walked around the desk and studied Haihane for a second, her focus while her playing game was impressive, though if she showed that during combat, she could reach her full potential. Grumbling, Benitsubasa closed her fist and bopped the girl on the head.

Startled, Haihane almost dropped her game, but recovered quickly and looked up at Benitsubasa confused and annoyed at the interruption.

"What was that for?"

"We have work to do genius!" Benitsubasa yelled, "Natsuo wants us to capture that Minato guy tonight!"

"Oh," Haihane said simply enough as she shut off her game and placed it in a small carry-on bag.

Benitsubasa rolled her eyes at the tomfoolery of her longtime partner. How she had gotten stuck with her and not someone more intelligent was beyond her. However, it was better than being bullied and pushed around by their former leader anyway.

 _I really hope we don't free that psycho once find her._ Benitsubasa thought.

As Benitsubasa turned and headed for the door with Haihane having gotten up and picked up her claws, but were stopped by Natsuo.

"Oh, and girls, if Kazehana gets in the way," Natsou called out to them as he stood up and popped another piece of nicotine gum into his mouth. His two Sekirei looked at him waiting for his next words.

"Kill her." He said menacingly. "And him if he resists."

Benitsubasa grinned evilly and Haihane licked her lips. Tonight the hunt was going to end well.

* * *

 **MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT:** **Upon further review of later chapters in the past few days and as well as looking at the overall narrative and tone, I have cut out Haruka and his Sekirei Kuno from the story as it really didn't fit how things will ultimately play out. To use a cliche, they would get 'lost in the shuffle'. So chapters two and four have seen him edited out and the necessary changes were made to reflect that. As well as the hints of Kuno and her dialogue and scenes in the second and third act removed as well Haruka's.**

 **It's worth saying they really weren't that important and broke up the flow of the latter part of the second act and most of the third act respectively. I'm not spoiling anything about the story by telling you this, but I felt it necessary to announce this now. The editing and rewrites are not as extensive as some of you might think since it is just some changes to which characters are speaking to whom. Also, Haruka and Kuno were only in about four or five chapters total out of a possible twenty plus or so covering the latter half of the second act and parts of the third.**

 **I hope no one is disappointed by this and understands and respects my last minute change.**

 **Thank you for your time in reading this!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

—

 **Sunset - Present**

Minato had his hands in his pockets of his favorite blue jacket as he wandered through one of the quieter parts of Tokyo. Kazehana had told him earlier in the day to meet him by sunset on the roof of one the empty breweries. Kazehana was a bit cryptic about what her true intentions were, but she said it would be something romantic and that she would finally answer the questions that had lingered since they met a week ago. She stared at him with keen interest much longer than usual in the last twenty-fours as if she was contemplating something, especially after he cooked dinner for them and the nightclub venture.

He thought about the last fews days and how joyful they had been and also very gratifying as well.

* * *

 **Three Days Ago.**

 **Evening at Kazehana's apartment.**

Kazehana sat beside him and watched Minato as he walked about her kitchen grabbing the necessary ingredients to make katsudon for them. The aroma was quite delightful to the senses and while she was a good cook herself, his breakfast and lunch he made yesterday was delicious.

"These two years living alone gave you so much time to practice your culinary skills. Minato-kun?" Kazehana commented resting her chin on a fist, elbow resting comfortably on the counter darting hers to the chicken katsu frying, the rice cooker, and watched as prepared the green onions and four eggs.

Minato nodded his head as he started chopping green onions, "Yeah, but also my mom wasn't home half the time so it was usually me and my little sister. Got a ton of practice cooking for just the two of us."

"Where did she work?"

"M.B.I." Minato remarked, "She was a researcher."

"Really?" Kazehana replied with a raised brow, she thought for a moment and knew exactly who he was talking about. _I feel for him, she clearly treated her children like…_

"Kazehana?" Minato interrupted her.

Kazehana shook herself from her thoughts, "So, since your mom wasn't home. What about your dad?"

He shrugged, "Dunno know." He paused between slices of green onion and looked a bit dejected. "I never knew him, mom never talked about him much."

"Did she ever tell you what he was like?" Kazehana asked while she knew it was uncomfortable for him talking about his childhood, she also was aware of how cleansing this could be for him.

Minato shook his head and went back to cutting the green onion. "No, only that he was incredibly talented, but also arrogant, vindictive and a bit crazy with these delusions of grandeur."

"The way you talk about your folks. Sounds… Familiar." Kazehana whispered to herself as she shut her eyes.

Minato looked at her and noticed that she seemed unhappy about something as if talking about his mother and his non-existent father upset her somehow. He dropped his knife and walked over to her and reached over and squeezed the hand that rested on the counter.

"Are you okay?" Minato spoke softly.

Kazehana felt the heat in her chest build-up again. A common theme the last few days, as she opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled the care and worry his his face and eyes. "It's nothing, just thinking about my younger years. Kind of like yours, but more…"

She grinned as she moved her arm that she rested on and leaned forward a bit and squeezed her huge breasts together. "Interesting."

Minato swallowed as his eyes on their own stared at her breasts. She loved teasing him and he always fell for it.

Kazehana laughed and pecked him on the cheek, but close enough to his lips that he could taste her. "So easy to tease!"

* * *

 **Two Nights Ago.**

Minato walked arm-in-arm with Kazehana aware of the envious stares that they were getting. Minato wore a fashionable shirt and jeans while Kazehana wore the black dress that she purchased the day he met her, high heels, small clutch bag, raven-hair down and flowing behind her and that charm bracelet with the katana on it. Minato definitely liked her dress and told her how much he liked it which got him another kiss on the cheek like the night before when he was making dinner last night. It was a Friday night and Tokyo's weather had warmed up a bit more which made the evenings more palatable to walking around.

They had just left a high-end dance club and that was full of exchange students and locals. It was college night, so he could inside despite how he hadn't yet reached legal drinking age, not that he drank though. felt out-of-place going here, but Kazehana made it easy for him to ignore that and have fun. They danced the night away to the loud music and escaped into one another's eyes and movements his confidence growing with each passing moment that he spent with her. The whole time he felt even more attracted to her and developing feelings he had never felt.

 _I think…._ He thought as he stared at her beautiful face and into those dark eyes. _I'm falling in love with her._

Kazehana looked at him and blushed at his intense stare. "Minato? Something the matter?"

Her question broke him from his reverie and he smiled nervously with a blush. "No, no, just admiring how… Beautiful you look. That's all."

He grinned sheepishly still blushing as Kazehana pressed against his side more, his arm resting gently between her breasts. "Thank you, you're incredibly handsome if I do say so myself." She complimented him.

 _This is real._ Kazehana thought as they continued walking feeling as if it was only them and no one else. _I don't think I can hold off any longer._

* * *

 **The Present**

 **Outside a Brewery**

Minato looked up into the sky and saw how dark it was getting. He pulled out his new iPhone that she had purchased for him yesterday and looked at the screen, she had texted him a few minutes ago and said would be there in another half hour. Minato texted back his reply and said he'd wait out front of the building and slipped his new iPhone into his pants pocket.

Kazehana had bought him so many new things with her credit card and wondered where she got the funds to do it. She didn't have a job that he knew of and if she did it must have been a work-from-home deal. Though she mentioned off-hand that she has connections and friends in high places that were good people so there nothing to worry about.

"Another mystery that I hope she answers tonight." He said aloud.

"What answers would that be?" Came the voice of another woman.

Minato turned on his heels and across from him was a pink-haired girl with her tied into a side ponytail dressed in a kimono-like shirt with a sleeve missing, a large red sash tied into a bow was wrapped around her torso. She had a hand on her hip and was staring menacingly.

"W-who?" Minato stuttered nervously.

Benitsubasa looked incredibly agitated as if she would rather be somewhere else. "Look, my Ashikabi wanted us to take capture you. So let's make this easy and just come with me. Before you wing that woman you've been with and she becomes your Sekirei."

 _Ashikabi? Capture? Winging? Sekirei?_ He mentally repeated. _What on earth is she talking about?_

He waved his hands in front him and informed her, "I think you have the wrong guy, miss."

"My name is Benitsubasa!" She yelled as she felt vein a burst off her temple and she shook a fist at him. "Don't screw around, come with me or I will hurt you!"

Minato took a step back and gulped. "Listen, I don't want any trouble…."

"Shut up!" Benitsubasa shouted she motioned for him to come over to her. "Now come here!"

She walked up to him quickly, but Minato turned on his heels and ran away from her.

"Hey!" She yelled again, "Get back here you!"

She cried out in annoyance and started chasing after him. Why on earth did Natsuo want this guy anyway? She would rather just kill him and be over with it, but he was needed for leverage. She went along with the plan, but that didn't mean she wouldn't deny herself the chance to hurt this guy.

Minato skidded to a stop and looked round trying to find a way to lose the girl, he was breathing rapidly and saw the girl rounded a corner and saw him.

"Get back here!" Benitsubasa shouted.

"Oh, man." Minato rolled his eyes and looked into the alleyway on right and saw a metal stairwell on the side that led into an open window of the building about three stories up.

"At least it's better than those four guys chasing me again." He muttered as he ran over to the stairwell and started climbing up and going around and up another. He looked down and saw Benitsubasa round the corner and look up.

She balled her fists and stomped the ground beneath her with a foot. "You asshole! Get down here now!" She screeched.

Minato looked her dumbfounded for a minute and raised an eyebrow at how explosive her temper seemed to be. An odd girl to be sure, but also very pretty, even if she was trying to capture him for some reason.

Climbing up another flight of steps he saw her running towards the stairs and started climbing up after him, he squeezed through the window his shoes hitting the metal grating beneath him. Shutting the window and turning the latch, he knew it wouldn't stop her for long but at least he'd have a few moments to hide and catch his breath until either he could find a way out or contact Kazehana. Preferably the latter and not the former.

He rested on a knee and wiped the sweat off his brow and pulled his phone out when he heard something land only a few feet behind him. It sounded like metal hitting metal and the sound of even sharper metal rubbing against the other. Swallowing for what felt like the millionth time he slowly rose from his knee and turned around and saw a gothic looking slender girl with shirt gray hair.

She wore a tattered looking kimono with several bandages wrapped around her arms, breasts and midsection. One leg was bandaged and the other was not, she wore a studded choker around her neck. Minato though couldn't help but look at what was covering her hands and up to her elbows. A pair of gauntlets with scythe-like, barded tip claws attached to metal bracers gleamed under the low lights of the brewery he was now inside of.

The girl stared at him with this calm demeanor as Benitsubasa had finally reached them and started banging on the window angrily.

"Haihane!" She shouted through the window. "Get the guy! Come on!"

"I will," Haihane replied with a voice that went along with her demeanor. She stared at him and lifted one claw and beckoned him over. "Come with me."

Minato took a few steps back, this was getting out of hand and he had no idea what the hell was going here, but he had to escape. His eyes darted back-and-forth for a way out and he quickly saw a cable hanging loosely from the ceiling, it was only four feet from him and he thought he could make the jump if he left off the rail.

As he was about to turn his, phone went off and the familiar ringtone that he had chosen rang out. Wide-eyed, looked Haihane and watched as Benitsubasa kicked in the glass and reach inside with a gloved hand turned the match and lifted the window open and slid in grumbling the entire time.

"Okay." She said as she dusted herself off. "As we've both been saying, come with us and you won't get hurt."

Haihane nodded her head, "Not badly at least."

Minato took another step back and looked at the cable and reached for phone and slowly pulled it out. The two girls glared at him as he slowly moved a thumb to press the green 'answer' button.

"Who's calling you?!" Benitsubasa shouted, displeased.

"Uh…" Minato said as he hit 'answer' and slowly rose phone to his ear. "Hello?"

Minato! Kazehana said on the other end, sounding concerned. Where are you? Are you alright?

"Who are you talking to?!" Benitsubasa yelled as she took a step forward, Haihane doing the same. "It is who I think it is?!"

What's happening?! Kazeahana cried out. Who's with you?!

"These two girls chased after me, I'm…." He began to explain but saw a fist flying at him. "Oh, shit!"

"SHUT UP! Benitsubasa screamed as she threw a right hook at him.

Minato ducked and fell back still holding his phone and watching the pink-haired girl miss and crush the brick wall with her fist leaving a small crater. She pulled away quickly and gritted her teeth at him.

"You bastard!" She angrily said as she reached down to grab his phone.

Minato scooted back and kicked her in the shin and she toppled over him with a yelp and landed on her stomach, he then saw the gray-haired girl, Haihane charge and swing a claw at him, he ducked again and shoulder tackled her to the metal grating and she fell on her ass. He fell on his knees and felt his free hand rub hard against the metal.

MINATO! Kazehana exclaimed, she sounded like she was running now. Where are you?! I'll come for you!

"I'm in the brewery!" He yelled back as scrambled back up, "These weird girls are chasing after me, talking about Ashikabis and their boss wanting me captured!"

There was a short pause on the other end and Minato worried that they was he disconnected somehow. "Kaze-"

Minato, RUN! Kazehana ordered, she sounded different this time. I'll find a way in!

"Wait, but-" The line went dead and he realized that Kazehana hung up and was going to find a way in like she said she would. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he trusted her to find and save him.

"You asshole!" Benitsubasa shouted, her face was a mix of emotions. "How dare you kick me!"

Minato saw her get up and as well as her counterpart, he was trapped and it was now or never. Slipping his phone back into pocket he closed his eyes and reopen them and immediately lifted his leg up. The two girls both charged him and just barely managed to avoided being sandwiched between as he leaped off the rail and pushed himself up and towards the cable, he reached out with both arms and managed to grab onto it and swung in the air twenty feet above the floor.

He looked down and gasped as he clung as tightly as he could, if he let go he would more than likely break his legs and then there would be no escape. But if he swung back towards the to where the two girls were, he'd be caught for sure. Looking around he saw a few crates stacked on top of one another in a half pyramid and saw that he'd be able to leap onto them and climb down.

"No choice," He whispered to himself, "I just need to believe in myself."

Minato swung forward and then back as Benitsubasa attempted to grab him by the tai lot his jacket and Haihane took a swing with her claws, but missed, they watched as he swung forward again and let go of the cable, his momentum carrying to the top of the pyramid.

Landing with a loud thud onto the crates as they cracked and collapsed under his weight he attempted to stand up, but slipped and cried out as he rolled down hard on the crates and landed on the cold concrete floor. Minato winced as he was now prone and slowly lifted himself by his elbows, he felt the warmth of his blood soaking his jacket via his left elbow.

As he attempted to standup, he felt two arms grab him at the back and lift him up forcefully. Minato was turned around and looked into the eyes of a still angry and growling Benitsubasa. She lifted him by his collar and glared into his face.

"Nice stunt, but stupid too." Benitsubasa commented, Haihane had dropped down was standing behind them with the same calm expression.

"You winging that big-breasted woman would change everything." Benitsubasa explained completely clueless that the young man she had lifted up had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about? Winging?" Minato asked confused. "Aren't Sekirei known as wagtails?"

Benitsubasa narrowed her eyes at him and pulled him closer. "She never told you?!"

He shook his head as he looked into her red eyes. "No, she didn't…"

"Put. Him. Down." Came the stern voice of Kazehana who was dressed in her violet outfit that Minato had seen her wear that night one week ago.

Benitsubasa and Minato looked to their right and saw Kazehana standing their with her right hand outstretched, the small katana dangling off her charm bracelet. Minato noticed the look on her face and posture was totally different, she looked ready for combat and looked incredibly serious.

"Kazehana…." Minato quietly said relived at her sudden appearance as he looked over his shoulder and saw her smiling at him, but returned to her serious demeanor.

Benitusbasa scoffed and tossed Minato over to Haihane who quickly wrapped her right arm around his torso and pointed the tips of her claws on her left towards his face and neck. Minato looked on in shock as to what was happening in front of him, confused, terrified, but also relief coursing throughout his body at the sight of Kazehana. Yet, concerned that she was facing down two women; one with a quick temper and the other with sharp claws.

"Ha," Benitsubasa huffed as she stood directly across from the older woman. "Come here to save your boyfriend? He hasn't even winged you yet, right?"

Kazehana ignored the comments, "You're making a big mistake." Came her reply as her focus remained intense. "You're both out of your league."

Benitsuabasa broke out into laughter and rubbed a tear from her eye. "Out of our league?! You have got to be kidding!"

"Leave her alone!" Minato cried out. "Don't hurt her!"

Kazehana lost focus for a second at Minato's sudden outburst as her heart beat faster again. _He's worried about me getting hurt. What he's about to see will end that concern._

Haihane snickered as she held Minato her tighter. He looked at Kazehana who seemed slightly distracted by what he said.

"I'm giving you one last chance." Kazehana said in a low voice regaining her focus. _I won't lose you, Minato._

"One last chance." Benitsubasa mocked as she stuck her tongue out, she got into a fighting stance. "I'll show my definition of one last chance!"

Minato's heart skipped a beat and reached out to her. "Kazehana, watch out!"

The girl charged at Kazehana and spun around, she then extended her leg and went for a roundhouse kick, but Kazehana sidestepped and twirled around and faced the back of Benitsubasa who spun back around and looked in stunned disbelief that Kazehana had deftly evaded the roundhouse. Before she could react, Kazehana pulled her left arm towards her chest and swung her arm out like she was delivering a backhand strike, but instead a gust of wind appeared in front of her and hit Benitsubasa in the midsection and sent her flying into the wall.

Benitsubasa let out a loud 'oof' and the wall formed a large crater around her body. She opened her eyes and stared at Kazehana still shocked about what just happened. Minato dropped his arm in stunned silence and Haihane slowly released her vice-like grip on him.

"What the -" Benitsubasa paused as she pulled herself from the wall and glared at the woman who stood looking satisfied. She balled her fists angry at being embarrassed in front of Haihane and that Minato guy.

"You big-titted bitch!" Benitsubasa growled as she charged again this time rearing back with her left arm.

She roared as Kazehana ducked her wild punch and her scabbard appeared in her right hand and swung into the girls gut. The air went out of her body as she rolled forward, Kazehana again faced the back of the young pink-haired girl and with her left hand fired a burst of wind that blasted her upside down and into the wall next to the half-pyramid of boxes. The boxes shook at Benitsubasa's impact with the wall forming another crater and some of the crates moved out of place and looked ready to collapse.

"I warned you." Kazehana repeated with the same tone of seriousness as she looked at Haihane and Minato.

Minato was still stunned, but realized that Haihane getting distracted was enough for him to take a risk. Pushing outward he freed himself from the woman's loosened grip, he saw theocrats starting to shift more and knew this was his chance.

"Kazehana!" He cried out as Haihane began stumbling backwards. "Run!"

He shoved the woman into the half-pyramid and Haihane crashed into them and the boxes collapsed on top of her, splinters and wood flying all over as she cried out in surprise. Minato covered his face as glass could be heard shattering and spreading out all over the massive room. He smelled sake spilling everywhere as the loud noise came to an end.

He uncovered himself and looked over and saw Kazehana looking at him in surprise, her eyes wide-open and having lowered her arms. Minato ran over and grabbed her by the hand.

"Come on." He breathed, attempting to pull her away from the scene. "Let's get outta here!"

She shook herself and stared at him still holding her scabbard. "Minato..?"

"Kazehana, let's go!" He pleaded ignoring the scabbard she still held as he looked at the pile of boxes that covered Haihane and watched Benitsubasa falling back onto the floor, prone and groaning in pain. Minato let go of Kazehana and stood side-by-side with her.

"You bitch." Benitsubasa said regaining her composure. She stood up again and rotated her shoulders as she turned and looked at down Haihane who was pushing her way out from under the boxes.

Benitsubasa sniffed and covered her nose and mouth. "Holy crap, Haihane!" She stepped back and waved her free hand in front of her. "You smell like a booze-hound!"

Haihane stood up in a daze and looked completely drunk out of her mind. "Oh, man, never drank that much sake before. No wonder I cut back."

"Dumbshit!" Benitsubasa dropped her arms as she admonished the girl.

Before the exchange could continue they both looked up and saw Kazehana pull away from Minato and spin around, violet and pink colored flower petals appeared and she brought her hands together, the scabbard shrinking back onto her bracelet and she joined her hands together and opened her palms.

"FLOWER BANQUET!"

A large blast of wind came out of her palms and it hit Haihane directly and she flew threw the boxes and landed with a loud crash. The wood disintegrating by the wind blast but the smell of the sake still permeating the air. Benitsubasa covered up to block the edge of the blast and then looked up and saw Kazehana hit her again with a burst of wind that sent her back first into the same wall the concrete cracking even more.

Minato once again had to stare in disbelief and absolutely speechless at one he was seeing. Benitsubasa had been thrown into two different sides of the room and yet she managed to get up without even a scratch. Haihane had a pile of boxes crash on top of her and then thrown into them. He looked at Benitsubasa who was slowly pushing herself off the wall and standing upright fifteen feet from them.

 _What is going? Who is she?_ Minato thought. _Kazehana, who are you?_

Sensing his confusion and attempt to comprehend the scene, Kazehana reassured him. "I'll explain everything, Minato."

He stared at her, "Kazehana, who?"

"Do you know who we are?" Benitsubasa interrupted them as she balled her fists and stared at the floor visibly angry. "We're the last remnants of the Disciplinary Squad! And you don't mess with us!"

Haihane stood up and hiccuped still sounding completely out of it, but also drunk. "Yeah ,we're the… Hic. "Last…!" Hic. "Disciplinary squad!" Hic. "You…" Hic. Nobody messes with us…." Hic. Okay!" Hic. "Don't mess with us!" She had trouble maintaining her balance, but she would recover very quickly.

"Oh, man, being hungover is never fun." She reached up and poked herself in the side of her head with her claws.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" As some blood squirted out of her head.

Benitsubasa slapped herself with both hands. "You idiot!"

As ridiculous as everything was, Minato couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Kazehana frowned and shook her head at the two young women's lack of discipline.

"You know," Kazehana began as she gently pushed Minato to the side. "Enough talk."

She raised her right arm and opened her palm. "Time to get serious."

Wind enveloped her and Minato watched as her hair flew all around her and the loose parts of her violet dress fluttered.

Minato could only watch in shock again as Kazehana stood ready to fight and Benitsubasa and Haihane changed into combat ready stances.

 _What is going on?!_ Minato thought stunned.

—

 **MBI Tower**

Takami Sahashi threw her phone onto her desk in frustration. She decided, that after a week and a half of not speaking to Minato, decided to call him tonight and ask how he was. But his number had been disconnected and thus couldn't reach him. Sighing loudly, she reached over on her right and picked up the pack of cigarettes and pulled one out and placing it between her lips.

Opening a drawer, she pulled out her lighter and was about to light up, but stopped when she felt a sudden sense of regret creeping up. Putting the lighter back in the drawer, she pulled the cigarette from her lips and broke it in two and tossed it next to her waste basket. Opting to stand up instead, she walked over to the window that was to her right and looked out into the darkness of Tokyo only the millions of small lights forming different shapes and patterns.

Staring at her reflection, Takami crossed her arms over her chest and let out a loud sigh. For the first time in a long while she understood what being alone and isolated was like. It was not fun and much like her son using cram school to occupy himself, she used her work for the same purpose. They were alike in that sense, but she wasn't sure if it was anything else they had in common.

Shutting her eyes, she rubbed her forehead and prayed that her son had found some semblance of luck or happiness in his life. Takami stared outside for a few more moments and watched the brights lights.

"I wonder how he's doing right now?" She said to herself feeling distressed.

* * *

 **Inside the Brewery**

"AH AH! AH!"

Benitsubasa spun around fast, delivering multiple spinning kicks and several fists, but Kazehana backed away dodging and sidestepping all the swipes. Her experience in hand-to-hand combat and trained eye made it easy for her to avoid every single attempt. As serious as this encounter was, the older woman couldn't help but smirk a little at the attacks; Benitsubasa's skills clearly could not overcome her lack of discipline and overconfidence.

Kazehana barely avoided a right cross before backing several feet and throwing her arms up into uppercuts and vertical blades of wind appeared aimed at the young pink-haired girl.

Benitsubasa avoided the first wind blade and was able to avoid the second as she leaned forward and started to rush not fully aware that the right side of her top ripped opened by the tip of the second wind blade. She grinned maniacally as she dived and Haihaine appeared brandishing her claws and swiping aggressively.

Kazehana dodged the swipes as each one was measured and there was a brief hitch from one arm swing to the next. Kazehana ducked as Haihane attempted a few horizontal ones, but missed each time, out of the corner of her eye was Benitsubasa trying to sneak in a blow from above, but Kazehana managed to raise her arms and block an attempted boot to the face, but that gave Haihane the opening she needed as one claw attack managed to pull and tear a piece of her violet dress off at the right shoulder exposing the skin.

Kazehana was slightly startled by this, but managed to pull away at the last second before another claw swing hit her in the face and she did a backflip and landed gracefully next to Minato who, during the entire fracas stood closer to an exit door and watched the scene unfold before his eyes.

Minato watched Kazehana land beside him not even breaking a sweat during the entire skirmish. He was dumbfounded, but also amazed at how Kazehana avoided all the blows until the last one that ripped her sleeve clean off. Minato still couldn't quite understand what was going on, but was amazed at how elegantly Kazehana moved seemed so experience in all of this.

 _She's incredible._ He thought. _How did she do all of that?_

After looking at Kazehana and relived that she was alright, he looked at Haihane who stood a few feet behind Benitsubasa looking ready for another round. Minato though stared at the pink-haired girls chest and saw her right breast was exposed. However, before he could do anything else, he was interrupted by Kazehana.

"I've got to admit that you guys aren't too shabby." Kazehana admitted as she looked at the missing sleeve.

"Oh, are you trying to talk your way out of this now?" Benitsubasa sneered staring at the older woman's ample cleavage. "Ms. Melons."

Kazehana looked at her sarcastically. "Oh, is this what you think this is about?" She motioned with her eyes to the younger girl's outfit that had a tear on the chest. "Little Ms. Washboard."

Benitsubasa's demeanor quickly changed. "Ms… Washboard…?" She whispered under her breath.

Looking down at her chest she saw what Kazehana and shrieked. Her right breasts was exposed to the air and she blushed as she covered her chest and dropped to her knees in shame.

"Washboard." Haihane snickered and tried to hide the smile forming on her mouth.

Benitsubasa turned her head back and glared at the the gray-haired girl and bared her teeth. Haihane started whistling as if nothing happened.

Deciding she'd deal with Haihane later, she turned and looked at Minato and Kazehana. "You saw it! Didn't you?!"

Minato was startled and blushed profusely. "Wha…?"

"My right boob!"

"I mean no," He replied, though knew he couldn't really lie. "Maybe just a quick peak."

"No…" Benitsubasa's eyes welled into tears. "No other man, but Natsuo has ever seen my chest…"

Benitsubasa stood up on one knee and glared at both of them. "You're dead." She muttered.

"You are so DEAD!" She screamed as she charged again heading right for Minato.

Minato panicked and covered up, but Kazehana stepped in front of him and raised her right hand and formed a barrier of wind that held off Benitsubasa's blow. Minato lowered his arms and saw Kazehana standing and holding off the girl.

She peaked over her shoulder. "Run! I'll finish this!" Minato stared at her and hesitated a look of worry in his eyes told her how concerned he for her well being.

"GO!" She attempted to ignore his concern, but it made realize how much he needed her. Before she could push Benitsubasa back and push Minato away, she saw Haihane coming from above and swinging her claws downward aiming right for him.

Reacting quickly, Kazehana pushed Benitsubasa back with the barrier and she landed on her side, turning she saw Minato finally react and saw to her looking up. He turned and his eyes went wide at the sight of the scythe-like claws baring down on him. He was shoved aside and fell to the floor and watched as Kazehana's scabbard appeared in her right hand and she unsheathed her katana tossing the scabbard aside and gripping the handle with her left and placing the flat portion of the blade in her right palm.

A loud clash of metal echoed throughout the brewery as small sparks flew. Haihane stopped in mid-air, the bottom of her claws pressed hard against the metal of the katana as Kazehana maintained her balance despite her right knee bent and only a foot off the floor.

"How?" Haihane asked stunned.

"The Symbol of Protection." Kazehana answered. "That's all you need to know."

Minato watched in awe as an intense look appeared on her face and Haihane showed a look of intimidation, almost fear. He almost spoke, but was hit with a sudden wave of energy that sent him flying and he hit a short stack of crates hard. Benitsubasa having pounded her fist into the floor and sent a powerful directed shockwave at him stood up form her knee and looked pleased with what she had done.

"MINATO!" Kazehana cried out as she saw him hit. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Benitsubasa first and then Haihane. He concentration momentarily lost, Haihane managed to break through and the flat portion of the katana slipped from her right palm and she stumbled a bit, but quickly regained her balance before Benitsubasa could deliver a blow to her head while Haihane barely missed her.

She ran over to the fallen Minato while still holding her katana and collapsed onto her knees and wrapped her right arm around his chest and gently lifted him up. Thankful he had no broken bones or other injuries.

"Minato…?" She asked concern on her face, a small cut had formed over his left eyebrow and blood was dripping down.

He came to and looked into Kazehana's warm and caring eyes. "I'm… fine…" He stammered knowing he was bleeding, but more concerned with the woman in front of him, "Please, Kazehana… We have to get out of here!"

She nodded, " We will." And leaned down and looked into eyes and blushed. "First, this is for you, my brave Minato."

"What?" He asked confused, before she gently pecked him on the lips. He felt this strange jolt of energy course through both of them and saw Kazehana pull away.

"There will be more soon." Kazehana said sweetly as she helped him to his and feet and turned and faced the two girls who now stood side-by-side.

"Let's end this." Kazehana said with a serious tone as she carefully approached the center of the room and used a small gust of wind to pick up her scabbard as she slid the katana back into it.

Benitsubasa laughed at the scene before her. "Let's end this?! How? You didn't even complete the process yet!"

Kazehana lips curved and she chuckled. "You two still have a lot to learn."

"What?" Benitsubaba asked confused.

Kazehana pulled the scabbard back and pressed it to her hip and gently gripped the handle as she slowly lowered herself preparing to unleash an attack. The two girls stood dumbfounded as wind built up around the scabbard.

"What the hell is this?!" Benitsubasa yelled out as she took a step back.

"Oh, this doesn't look good." Haihane swallowed.

In one motion Kazehana spun around and pulled the scabbard from her hip, she turned three quarters of the way and pulled out the katana as before completing the full 360 degree turn. She stood with the tip of the katana pointing away from her and the scabbard held horizontally with her right hand the bottom pointed behind her. A large burst of wind appeared with several flower petals fluttering in the air. The burst grew and went flying directly at Benitsubasa and Haihane as they looked in shock at what was coming towards them. The massive burst hit both women and they screamed in unison as they where sent flying and crashed through the wall and outside the building.

The wind burst exploded and sent both women flying upwards into the night sky and they crashed onto another building a half mile away. Benitsubasa landed on top of an air conditioning unit and Haihane crashed through a door that led off the roof and into the lower floors.

Benitsubasa winced as she looked into the direction of where they came from. "Ow… That…. Really, sucked. Natsuo is not going to happy." She rested her head against the rooftop and groaned as Haihane crawled her way out the of the maintenance doorway just as battered as her counterpart.

Meanwhile in the brewery, Kazehana held both the katana and scabbard horizontally and expertly slid the Symbol of Protection into the scabbard in one motion. She stood upright and paused, looking at the massive hole in the building and all the damage done. Kazehana gripped the scabbard and started at it, she thought about shrinking it again, but turned her head at Minato who watched the whole moment in front of him.

Kazehana lowered her head and shut eyes for a moment and gave weak smile as turned to look at him. "Minato."

He stared at her still confused, but knew where this was going. "I know, you have a lot to explain."

"I do." She looked around and knew police might arrive soon. "Let's get out of here first."

—

Minato looked at Kazehana and she did the same still holding the scabbard in her right hand. They stood on a rooftop overlooking a large body of water, the night air had cooled a bit since the sun had set. After everything that had happened in the last hour, all Minato could do was ask the one question that had replaced all others from this past week.

"Kazehana," He began biting his lower lip nervously, "Who are you?"

She looked back at him and sighed, she did want to reveal who she was in this manner. Benitsubasa and Haihane chasing them and ultimately attacking them both changed all that. Plus, Benitsubasa revealing that she was a Sekirei to him in the brewery shouldn't have happened either, but it did, and here they are.

"I just want to know." Minato urged her to answer, no anger or fear in his voice. "Please, tell me."

"Minato," Kazehana said quietly, "As you saw, I'm not a normal human."

"Sekirei, right?" He answered for her as she nodded. "But you're more than that aren't you?"

Kazehana sat down on top of the roofs ledge and rested the scabbard against it. "Yes, I'm known - or was once known - as the Wind Sekirei. I have the power to control and manipulate the wind and use it offensively or defensively. And I make use of a katana, called the Symbol of Protection."

Minato looked at her inquisitively and studied her, which made her blush for a moment. He felt the same redness cover his cheeks as he felt this strange, but pleasant sensation cover his body. He didn't know what to feel or what to think all he knew was that this gorgeous woman had entered into his life and had saved him twice.

"Minato, I know that this is so much to take in." Kazehana explained as she felt nervous about what to tell him, fearful she might scare him away. She knew in her heart that he was her Ashikabi, but how could she explain this to him? "You felt the same connection didn't you?"

He quietly looked at her and then up into the night sky. It looked so peaceful, so hopeful, and for some reason it looked different than the previous times he had seen the sky. Minato thought back to everything that had happened in his life until he met Kazehana and quickly realized that despite the insanity of tonight's events, he wasn't the least bit upset by everything he had seen. It was as if fate had led him to this moment, that life was giving him a gift for getting past all the troubles in his life, from failing the entrance exams into Tokyo University, to his job loss, the lack of friends and everything in-between.

And that gift was Kazehana, the one woman in his life who wanted to be with him, spend time with him and get to know him. Even if he wasn't the strongest and couldn't do much to defend himself, protecting her was of utmost importance to him. Losing her was terrifying to him and while it had only been a short time since they had known one another, he couldn't imagine himself living his life without her.

If he didn't know any better he was -

"Minato." Her words interrupted him as she stood up and slowly approached him. "I have to tell you something."

He looked at her thoughtfully and noticed how soft and gentle she looked now like the sky above them.

Kazehana looked into his eyes and gently reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and Minato instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. There faces only a few inches apart, and the pounding of his chest told him that something special was about to happen. Everything that had happened between this past week was only a preview of what was truly supposed to happen. He remembered hearing the word 'winged' earlier and wondered what it meant. For now, all he cared about was the two of them, nothing else mattered.

"I want you to understand," Kazehana explained to him, "That you're my Ashikabi, a very special person that a Sekirei forms a bond with."

He nodded as she continued and leaned in closer, "There are things that will eventually happen, risks, dangerous circumstances and the distinct possibility we may not be safe."

Minato looked into the eyes of the most gorgeous woman he had ever met or even laid his eyes on, their lips were so close to one another it was intoxicating. He saw no hesitation coming from Kazehana whatsoever as if she knew this day would come for a long time.

"I love you Minato Sahashi," she told him in a soft and loving voice, "I fell for you the day I met you."

Her heart was beating even faster and the heat in chest had risen up and was now an inferno inside her. "I want to kiss you and create a bond that will last now and forever."

"Do you really mean that?" He couldn't stop himself from asking her that, he had never had any luck with women, nor even the confidence to tap koto a woman as gorgeous and perfect as her.

She smiled, it was so beautiful and genuine to him that he felt his heart skip a beat. She pressed her large, firm breasts and his chest and could feel her their rapidly beating hearts thumping against the other.

"Yes, I do, she whispered, "I want to be with you and love you for the rest of our lives."

Minato licked hips that had suddenly become dry, "But you just said that's there's risks? Dangerous circumstances on the horizon? The possibility that we might never be safe?"

She nodded, "Yes, but we'll face them together. As best friends, partners and lovers. What we're about to do will bond us, it will be so deep that we'll hear each other's thoughts whether we're together or far apart."

Lovers.

That word stuck in his mind. She wanted that to share with him. Could he give her that and more in return? Ina situation like this his self-doubt would arise and not go away. The bad luck that he had endured would plague and no matter how hard he tried he would still fail. Like he did twice with the entrance exams.

This time, however, there was no self-doubt creeping within - he felt different - as if a burden of sorts was lifted off of his shoulders. For the first time time in his 19 years of existence, he felt like he could give someone so much and more. And that person would do the same in return without question. Minato had finally realized in this moment that he had fallen absolutely and hopelessly in love with this woman of 31 years old - though she had spoken as if she was someone who lived far longer or been through more - that aside, he not only wanted her as a best friend, partner and lover, but as his wife. He saw himself being with her forever.

He spoke, "I love you too," the confidence in his and how much he meant made her smile. "I want to be with you forever."

She smiled and leaned into him, but he stopped he with the next thing he said.

"Will you marry me Kazehana?" He asked without giving a second thought and absolutely no hesitation or fear.

She pulled back slightly startled by the question and looked at him with a silence that scared him.

"I-I-I didn't mean…" Minato stammered out, fearful that she might be driven by the proposal.

Kazehana cast her eyes downward and stared at the colors of her outfit.

"Kazehana?"

"Yes…" She said quietly.

He looked at her, "Kazehana?" Holding her gently and suddenly so afraid to let her go.

"Yes," he could tell she was crying and immediately noticed how fragile she felt, it ached him to see her like this even if he hadn't known her for that long.

Kazehana looked up at him with teary eyes that had nothing but love and joy in them and red cheeks that looked adorable and a smile that melted his heart and made him something inside he never felt before.

"Yes?" Minato replied smiling.

"YES! YES! YES!" Kazehana exclaimed as he felt her hold on him tighter and closer as if he was going to taken from her.

"I'll marry you." Kazehana leaned in and their lips were only centimeters apart now.

"I'll always love you now and forever." She whispered.

"Kazehana…." Minato whispered back as he finally pressed his lips against hers.

They kissed and both their mouths opened to taste the other. Tongues joined together and saliva mixed as Kazehana and Minato felt this powerful surge go through the both of them. Their hearts began to beat as one and all the difficulties in their lives before meeting started to fade away replaced by a hope that neither had experienced in many years. Minato could suddenly see himself kissing Kazehana and feeling the immense joy and passion she had course throughout their bodies.

The night sky became illuminated as wings of magenta colored light appeared on the back of her shoulders fluttering softly as a crest showing a small bird with three dots on the bottom formed just underneath her neck sealing their contract. Kazehana felt her mental connection with Minato form and could his emotions and his thoughts.

Pulling away slowly, they opened their eyes and Minato saw the wings of light fluttering before disappearing completely. She looked like an angel with the wings, someone sent to be with him and protect him no matter what happened.

"Kazehana?" He murmured feeling completely different now.

"Minato," she replied lovingly, holding him close and running a hand over his cheek. Feeling more alive than ever and wanting to show him how much she truly loved him. "Let's go home."

She then leaned into his ear and whispred, "I want us to share more than just a kiss tonight."

Minato blushed and quickly knew what she meant by that. His body reacting to her gyrations and gentle suckling of his ear. Realizing his entire week was about to end with something he never thought would happen in a million years.

And that was definitely a success in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

Minato lied in the bed that he had been sharing with Kazehana for the last week. They were both naked and cuddling against one another. After everything that had happened the last few hours let alone the past week, all Minato could think about was one thing.

"My days as a virgin are over." He said in disbelief, yet utterly amazed at what had transpired in the past hour, he looked over at the woman beside him he noticed that the curtains are open and the night sky illuminated the dark room with only the bedside lamp on behind Kazehana giving a romantic and warm glow to the white bedsheets.

Kazehana looked up from her resting place on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Not anymore." She agreed.

He stared at her and couldn't help but admire her naked form, her skin was slightly damp with sweat like his. Minato still couldn't believe that this was real, he had seen her naked before, but this felt different. When they kissed earlier in the evening and he became her Ashikabi, he felt more alive as if something inside him had awakened. He knew something did for her as well and they both felt this intense bond that went deeper than anything either had felt before.

"What are you thinking about?" She rolled over on top of him and her large breasts pressed against his bare chest as she gently ran a finger where his cut had appeared during the fight with Benitsubasa and Haihane. He hadn't noticed until they returned to her apartment and he touched his forehead that he felt no blood and no wound anymore. She told him that it was part of a healing process whenever an Ashikabi and Sekirei shared a kiss. Of course, he never had the chance to ask her more questions because they spent all their time after that sharing a nice bath and making love afterwards.

"What has happened tonight." He answered slowly, still confused by what he saw at the brewery.  
"I mean, I don't even know where to begin."

Kazehana tilted her head in a thoughtful manner. "You can ask and I'll explain what you need to know."

Minato didn't hesitate, "What exactly are you?" He immediately shook his head and felt terrible asking it that way. "Sorry, what I meant to say…"

She pressed a finger to his lips to silence him and gave that soft smile that instantly comforted him. "It's okay," she said gently, "I understand how confusing this all is."

She pulled her finger away and sat up and rested on her knees, Minato lifted himself up and sat close to her and began to listen intently. She studied him briefly as if she was either formulating her explanation or something else was happening inside her. The quiet, unspoken moment between the two was comforting and not at all awkward for either of them.

"I'm a Sekirei," she explained, breaking the silence, "I'm part of a race that came from another planet thousands of light years away. All of us have special abilities that are unique to each individual Sekirei." Minato watched as she opened her right hand and let a small pocket of wind form in it before closing her hand and continuing. "As you saw tonight, the wind is my power, and I use a katana known as the 'Symbol of Protection' which was given to me a longtime ago."

Minato nodded as he quickly peered over the blade leaning against the opposite side of the room, "I see." He regarded her for a moment feeling this strange current of energy flow within his head it felt like a voice was reaching out to him, but he couldn't quite make it out. "What about me being an Ashikabi? And this bond? What does it mean exactly?"

"An Ashikabi is one who is destined to bond with us and can help us to fulfilling our full potential." Kazehana responded as she lifted a hand to touch her heart. "Love is one of our guiding forces, and something I've always believed in. The love that an Ashikabi and Sekirei create becomes a bond that is deeper than anything known to exist."

"What about the wings? That crest on your back?"

"It means my powers can be unleashed at anytime, and that the wings and crest in my shoulder means I have been winged." She answered both questions. "When we kissed in the brewery. Do remember that small surge of power?"

"Yes." He nodded thinking back at how amazing she was unsheathing her katana and the wind appearing in a fury that sent those two Sekirei flying away and knocking down the entire wall behind them in the process.

"It meant that my body responded to you and that simple pressing of our lips was able to give me more power." She explained as he remembered the powerful wind attack she unleashed on Benitsuaba and Haihane a short time ago.

"A full kiss with saliva mixed unleashes more than that." Kazehana continued as she looked back at her katana. "Now that I am your Sekirei my norito is now free and I can use it at anytime when I need it. With a simple incantation I can unleash my full power in combat. The crest glows as the norito is used and, but like a battery it drains and needs to be recharged."

Minato looked at her with concern and noticed her perk up a little at his reaction even if she didn't fully see it. She turned and gave him a reassuring glance. "The Ashikabi and Sekirei must share another kiss in order for it to be used again, so the power is restored, its instantaneous."

"But what happens when we kiss in public?" Won't the wings appear?" He asked concerned that she might be exposed to the public.

"Not to worry. A Sekirei and their Ashikabi are able to control the wings and glowing crest through the bond. It only appears when they both want it to."

"That makes sense." He understood everything she told him, but wondered if there was more. Like how did she know all of this? How experienced was she in combat? These questions and more began popping into this head, but she spoke up again and nudged a bit closer to him.

"And there's one other thing."

She then reached across with her free hand pressed it against his chest and over his heart. He could suddenly feel her heart and his beating in unison and saw a small orb of light appear from her chest, it was red color and pulsated with life.

"What is that?" He asked amazed at the glowing orb. "It's beautiful."

"My tama, the essence and spirit of a Sekirei." Kazehana told him as the light shined brighter illuminating the bedroom with a warm and comforting glow. As she spoke that same orb appeared over Minato's chest, but it was blue in color. He looked down and inhaled as he felt that same energy flow back and forth between them and reached with one hand to hold hers in place. "You can even call it a soul."

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his, both closing their eyes. "You and I…." She breathed deeply as the orb over her chest was joined by his color and they slowly mixed and circled together. Minato looked down at his chest and saw the same thing, his blue mixing with her red. "Are bonded now. We've shared a kiss, our bodies, but also our souls. We're one and now linked forever."

They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes, her tama having disappeared. "Can you feel it?"

Minato looked at her curiously and concentrated on what she asked. After short pause, he smiled at her when he heard her heartbeat, these pulses that expressed her love and also the sound of her voice in his head. He blushed and looked at her in amazement and joy.

"Kazehana…" He couldn't believe the feeling that coursed through him. He tried sending it back to her, but he immediately could tell it was clumsy.

Kazehana gave a warm smile and looked at him gently. "I feel you Minato. It takes time, but we'll learn together."

She reached up and cupped his cheek as her eyes became misty. "I love you. I promise I will never leave you."

Minato pulled her closer as she sat in his lap and held her in a hug. He held back tears at her words and believed everything that she said. Kazehana pressed herself against him arms wrapped around his neck and shoulder and knew her words of reassurance made all the troubles in the world go away. Even if it wasn't permanent, for this night, on the bed they shared, it was only the two of them and that was enough.

They pulled apart and her gentle look still remained. "I will always believe in you."

Minato smiled. "I love you too."

They kissed and her wings appeared and her crest glowed. They pulled apart for air and Kazehana gently pushed him back onto the bed giving him a grin.

"Now that I've explained a lot to you." She wiggled her hips against his and felt his body reacting.

"Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?" Licking her lips as her own arousal picked up as well.

Minato gulped and turned a bit red, but recovered quickly and rolled her over so he was on top. She yelped in surprise, but moaned as he pressed his mouth to his and they shared a passionate kiss.

They spent another hour making love.

* * *

The following morning Minato and Kazehana had shared another war bath and a hearty breakfast. A short time later they arrived they headed to a jewelry shop for matching wedding rings before heading to a courthouse for the ceremony, while at the shop Minato stunned her when he opted to pay for two simple gold bands. Telling her that she bought and did so much for him that he should handle this responsibility. He actually had saved some extra for special occasions like a big date or baseball tickets if he ever found the time to go, but a wedding ring was more important than either of those.

After purchasing their rings and managing to have more than enough credit to purchase them, they arrived at the courthouse and signed several documents to have a simple and short wedding ceremony. Minato never imagined his wedding being a civil ceremony at a federal office with the only witnesses being two clerks and a judge presiding over it. It bothered him a little, but given the circumstances of his new life with Kazehana and the fact that neither of them could wait, he went with it.

However, he promised himself to have an actual ceremony later down the road with actual friends and perhaps his mother and sister. Minato explained to Kazehana how much it would mean to him to see her in a wedding dress and able to share something special that would last forever. She kissed him for that as they finished the final paperwork and acquired their license and walked out hand in hand ready to move onto this new chapter in their lives.

Everything may have happened fast, but it all felt so right to Minato and the look of love, her encouraging words and the admiration that Kazehana had for him, made it all worthwhile.

The next ten days were a whirlwind of activity for them, they spent time going around Japan and checking out different festivals and despite it being early March, the weather was quite comfortable. The enjoyed the sights, sounds and smells and shared laughs and took numerous pictures. Nights were even better as they found themselves with incredible amount of stamina to perform the activities that newlyweds liked to do. Of course there were many nights they would cuddle and talk about life in general or watch a movie or television show.

One his favorite things Kazehana did was wear only an apron and nothing else when she cooked exposing her perfect body and the porcelain like skin that he adored. She was a phenomenal cook and they often worked together to come up with new dishes or just have fun making messes. Kazehana also encouraged him and supported his desire to return to school and helped him enroll in a local community college.

She knew how much it meant to him to finish his education and have a fulfilling and meaningful career even if she had plenty of money herself, she knew also how important it was to the both of them that he fulfilled his responsibility to be a supportive and hardworking husband. However, when Minato asked where she got her money from she only gave cryptic answers. Saying it came from longtime business associates she knew.

He let it be for now, but made sure to find out someday.

—-

It was on their thirteenth day of marriage that Minato himself standing in surprise at what he just won with Kazehana looking on with pride.

They were at a Plum Festival and had entered into a contest where the winner would be given plane tickets to travel to the United States for four nights and a free hotel while there and to top it off pick any place they wanted to go.

The announcer had done the drawing and Minato's name was announced as the grand prize winner. He stood dumbfounded, astonished and all the mix of emotions one would have upon winning a grand prize as he held the ticket stub with the matching numbers. Kazehana on the other hand was giddy and jumping around with pure joy that Minato had won something as awesome as a free trip outside the country.

She kissed and hugged him. "You won!"

Minato looked at her and grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"Have you ever been to the U.S. before?" She asked they approached a table near the main stage to present the ticket stub.

"Once, when me and my sister Yukari were little, our mom took us to San Francisco and Seattle while she was on business." He frowned a bit as he remembered how much more fun it would have been though. "Mom spent most of the time working than being with us, so we ended doing our own thing with a caretaker, she was nice, but it would have been more fun with mom."

Kazehana regarded him for a moment and pursed her lips. Not wanting to mention anything about what she knew about his mother. Shaking herself of those memories she perked up again.

"Well, you're going to be with me on this trip, so it'll be lots of fun!" She said hopped up and down, her breasts bouncing in her violet polo she wore that contrasted with his blue polo.

"Yeah, that'll make up for those days, wont it?" He agreed smiling at her excitement as he handed the stub to the two girls waiting behind the table.

She nodded, "Where do you want to go?"

Minato shrugged, "You pick, isn't it spring break in some parts of the U.S. right now?"

Kazehana pressed a finger to her lips in deep thought and snapped her fingers.

"I know just the place."

* * *

 **Note: The only I can say is dreams and nightmares can sometimes come true. And in Minato's case that's what is going to happen. Familiar and fan favorite characters are set to appear soon. The slow grind continues. Also, my editing and piecing together of the later chapters has taken more work and time than originally anticipated hence a longer wait. Please accept my apologies.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

 **M.B.I. Tower - Five Days Later….**

"When was the last time you spoke to your son?"

Takami stopped reading the latest on Sekirei activity as soon as Minaka asked that question. She deliberately chose not to look up at him and respond to his question immediately. They were sitting in her office going over the activity reports, when he decided to randomly ask about her son again. She had not spoken with him since the day he failed the Tokyo U. entrance exam due to how busy she was, she had made t a point to contact him and see him face-to-face and discuss a variety of topics, but work kept her away.

Takami kicked herself everyday not having spoken to him after how heartless and curt she sounded to him after all of that. She hadn't even spoken with her daughter Yukari in the same span as well. Looking away from her papers she peered over at the framed photo of her, Minato and Yukari from a year ago. They were at a festival together during the summer and actually enjoyed being around each other. Happier times was how she always viewed that photo and that weekend, it was the last one for all three of them together.

"Takami?" Minaka asked from the other side other desk looking at a manila folder of papers. "When did you see him last?"

Takami stared at him blankly for a second. "Not since he failed the entrance exam."

Minaka looked up for second with a bemused expression. "Still that long ago?"

She nodded and sighed. "I've been wanting to contact him, wanted to a week after that, but was too busy."

He nodded and seemed to be waging some sort of inner battle in his head. "Any idea what he's been up to?" Making every effort to sound as if he actually did care about her son.

She shrugged ignoring his fake desire to know about her son, "I don't know." She reached over and took a sip of coffee. "I tried calling him last week, but he moved out of his apartment apparently and he also changed his cell number too."

"I see." Came his nonchalant response.

Takami hid her disgust behind her mug, wondering why the man even cared at all. Why did he need to know something about Minato and his current whereabouts? He had never met her two children so why continue to care or act like it mattered? It gnawed her more than she cared to admit. And given that the last three weeks had been quite strange recently with Natsuo looking a bit concerned about something, but not discussing it with either her or Minaka didn't help matters. Natsuo seemed quite conspiratorially in his demeanor and often cut meetings short or changed his schedule at the lab at the most random times. It was as if something major had happened and was not expected nor dealt with in a manner that suited the young man.

Minaka was always fully aware of what was going on within his company or outside of it, but he seemed disjointed recently about something. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew something was up.

"Are you planning on looking for him?" He asked calmly.

Putting her mug down she looked back at her papers. "I don't plan to use our security force to look for him, nor do I plan on using our tech to locate him either if that's what your thinking."

"Didn't think that you would." Came his blunt response.

Takami bit the inside of her mouth hard. She wanted to reach across the desk and strangle the man, but thought better of it. Instead she made every effort to focus on the reports, and counted down the minutes until this day was over. Maybe she would ask a favor fro the security force to look into Minato's location and what he was up to, but for now she would leave him be. In many respects it was good for the both of them to not speak to the other, let time pass and heal some wounds before actually sitting down and having a serious discussion.

"I'm sure he's doing alright." Minaka interrupted her thoughts.

Takami answered thoughtfully hoping he was right. "I hope so. Maybe he's out of the city and doing something enjoyable."

* * *

 **The other side of the world**

 **San Diego - Mission Beach**

Minato stood in the middle of the beach waiting for Kazehana while observing the huge crowd that appeared in the last hour or so. He saw diverse groups of people from all over settling in for the day and getting ready to enjoy the nice weather. He could hear the waves and smell the ocean breeze and never knew how pleasant and relaxing it could be.

Wearing a t-shirt and swim trunks while a backpack full of snacks, tanning lotion, his phone and wallet rested between his legs, on top of the backpack was the large beach towel that would be used once they found a spot. He never thought in a million years that he would be here, always thinking it would take many years and lots of money saving efforts to be here to enjoy the beaches of the western US.

Yet, here he was. He made every attempt to not always think about it, but his life had changed so much in the last twenty-five days, everything had gone by so fast after that first week of meeting her to now being married to her fro eighteen days now. He found himself keeping track of the days and ticking how further away he was from what felt like his previous life - full of heartbreak and failure to now having a new life with a woman who was from another planet with amazing powers and incredible beauty.

"Minato-kun!" Kazehana yelled out, interrupting him from his thoughts.

Minato turned his head in the direction of wife and his eyes almost burst out of his head at his wife jogging up to him. He literally felt the blood conflict with where to go within his body; to his head, his nose or as Kazehana playfully called the part of his manhood - 'Junior'. He was praying and hoping that none of that happened.

Kazehana ran up to him wearing a form fitting gold bikini drawing envious stares of all the men both young and old and the jealous, angry glares of the women in their vicinity some even had their eyes of cheeks twitching. Her breasts jiggled as she stood close to him and adjusted her large violet colored bag that was slung over her right arm, which also held her clothes, shoes, wallet and make up, her right wrist was adorned with the charm bracelet that kept her miniaturized katana ready at all times. As was customary now - her hair was loose and down, something Minato was a fan of whenever they were together.

He still felt his blood coursing throughout his body in this internal struggle that was not going to end anytime soon. _Please, not here, not now._

"I'm sorry it took so long, the line was ridiculous." Kazehana as he boobs jiggled a bit more as she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the cheek and then pulled back to make sure her bottom didn't slip off, though it certainly came dangerously close to revealing quite a bit of her other part of her anatomy regardless of how tight the strings were.

"I-i-it's okay." Minato stuttered, he looked her up and down with his eyes, turning a shade of pink in his cheeks. "You look hot, I mean, um."

He scratched the back of his head nervously at Kazehana's playful smirk. "What I really meant say is that you look unbelievably stunning."

Minato felt incredibly proud of himself for not saying the more dirtier thoughts that ran through his mind. How he wanted to forget the beach for today and go back to their hotel suite and spend the entire day in there. Screw the rest of the trip, but sometimes it was better to enjoy the less explicit things in life as well. Maybe he was a bit of a pervert after all.

Kazehana gigged and then wrapped her free arm around one of his as he slung his backpack and beach over his other shoulder. She pressed her boobs against his arm and smiled at his obvious lack of self-control at the moment.

"Don't worry, Minato," Kazehana told him as they began to walk in a random direction and look for a spot on the beach. "I know what you meant." Winking at him and resting her head on his shoulder.

Minato breathed a sigh of relief and quickly remembered that they had a mental bond that they shared due to their relationship as Ashikabi and Sekirei. He was still a bit clumsy and learning as he went along, but Kazehana continued to him understand how it worked. He decided to not worry anymore about trivial things like he sometimes did and focus on the here and now.

—-

 **Three nights later…**

"This is such an amazing place." Minato mused as he looked around the five-star restaurant they were in. He and Kazehana sat in a booth and were looking at the menus. The restaurant was full of patrons and had a nice mood-lighting to it that made the atmosphere pleasant and in some cases romantic. He looked outside and saw people walking up and down the sidewalk, some were families, groups of friends or others were couples just like them.

Minato looked at himself for a second and found himself still a bit awkward about wearing his navy blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and buttoned at the elbow and designer jeans and shoes. He felt totally out of place wearing them, but realized how much dressing up nicely every once in a while meant to Kazehana to remind themselves that they were still normal, everyday people even if they had a different type of intimate bond that was completely different form most couples.

Staring at the menu and all the prices he quickly doubted he would be able to pay for all the food, but remembered that he told Kazehana he would pay for the fancy dinner they would have while in San Diego. Despite offering too pay with her MBI card, he told her she had done so much for him that the least he could do was pay for the most expensive meal they'd have on what they both agreed was their unofficial honeymoon. It was also their last night and they would leave for their flight back to Tokyo tomorrow morning.

Deep down he also wanted to treat her to something special out of his own pocket. The wedding ring was great, but she had always paid for their outside dinners since they had been together and that he knew it was his turn.

Kazehana sat to his right and wore her own navy colored dress with a shelf bra, despite its simplicity she looked so elegant and charming. Minato was continually amazed at how beautiful she was and tonight his breath was taken away. As had been the case the entire trip in San Diego she wore her hair down and she had also dolled herself up more than usual even though her natural beauty made makeup unnecessary.

Kazehana looked up from her menu and smiled warmly at him. "What's wrong love?"

Minato looked at her. "Um, well, what do you want to start with?"

Looking at the menu for another few seconds she nodded her head and then made eye contact with him. "Hmm, it's tough to choose, but maybe a few appetizers?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry," Minato replied honestly, not denying his stomach feeling empty.

They selected what they wanted and after another twenty minutes or so the waitress took their order as well the drinks they wanted to compliment the customary water that was given at restaurants. Minot couldn't help but notice Kazehana dig into her violet purse that had a flowers for buttons and a petal attached to the zipper. Kazehana rummaged for her iPhone and pulled it out and the screen lit up as she rose it to her face and swiped up for the camera.

"Want to take a few pictures?" Kazehana smiled as she made sure the filters were appropriate for the setting they were in. She looked so serene and at peace with everything around her as if all her worries and troubles were gone. "We'll print some of them when we come home."

Minato smiled warmly at her, "Let's do that," He couldn't help but always notice how genuinely happy she was, but how much in love she was with him. He felt the same way and loved her more than anything or anyone he had ever met in his short life. However, the feeling of self-doubt and wondering what he did to deserve someone so wonderful such as her in his life creeped up again. He always wondered if this was real or just a dream, but a part of him made every effort to push it down and suppress it knowing this was real and she was real.

Kazehana perked up before flagging down the same waitress who took their order to help them out with a few photos and gave him a gentle and supportive look.

"I know what you're feeling and thinking right now," She told him as she squeezed his hand. "Don't ever let that self-doubt you've carried comeback. I'm always going to be here for you."

Minato nodded his head as Kazehana flagged down the waitress, the young woman returned and Kazehana handed the phone to her to take a few pcitures. The waitress happily took the phone and moved a few feet away to let the pair get ready.

Kazehana and Minato leaned into one another feeling the warmth of each other's bodies as she wrapped her left arm around his right arm and they placed their free hands onto the table and interlocked fingers. Minato couldn't help but notice the simplicity of her wedding ring.

Whether it was instinctual or perhaps subconsciously done, he lifted his left hand and made sure his knuckles gently brushed against the top of her left hand making sure his wedding ring rubbed against hers. Kazehana smiled at him again at the simple gesture and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Minato." She said to him quietly.

"I love you too, Kazehana." Minato replied just as quietly placing his head on top of hers taking in her fragrance and soft skin of her shoulder.

The waitress started to snap pictures and even though the world was full of troubles, for this brief moment in time. It was just the two of them and nothing else.

* * *

 **NOTE: This was a planned chapter and was meant to be short. Sorry, for the long wait for a new chapter, life has been busy and work is insane. More chapters are coming and the anticipated debut of a fan favorite character is on the horizon. The first real tension and conflict between main characters is happening soon.**

 **Also, I get it, I repeat things over and over, but that is my style of writing. It's hard to change. And, no, I will not do betas either. Thanks for the offers, but I trust myself more in my editing and how I want things structured more than others.**


End file.
